Thorns
by BadWolf0512
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are kidnapped by a human trafficking ring that is trying to sell them into captivity and they must make a quick escape. What happens though when Clara encounters someone from the Doctors past? Who is she and how did she end up in the cell across from Clara's? IN THE PROCESS OF MASSIVE REWRITE. WILL UPDATE SUMMARY WHEN DONE.
1. Escape

_This will be a reunion fic but it won't be romantic. Rose will have someone else and I think I'm going to try to write the Doctor and Clara together. Maybe. We'll see. In this story Rose would not have made it back for Journey's End and there wasn't a two way metacrisis. Donna still got the mind of a Time Lord and had to have her memory erased but another Doctor didn't form. Eleven will be a little OC I just want to take a less silly approach to his character for a little while. He'll be back to his crazy self in a few chapters. I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review please!_

A/N: September 21, 2013

Hello! I know it's been a few months since I've updated. My Beta and I took a few months and reviewed the story and didn't like where it was going. So we are going to do a massive rewrite. We're going to move the time line back to season six. All the characters will stay in the story with the exception of Clara obviously because she hasn't appeared yet. We're going to make it a little more dramatic. There was little conflict so it will get angsty especially with Eleven, Four, and Rose. Also Rose's character is going to become a whole lot darker. So anyway just keep an eye out for the updates. Please continue to Follow and Favorite. I would really appreiciate it! I'll also stick this note in every chapter so no one misses it.

Lots of Love,

BadWolf0512

**Escape**

Clara lay curled up on her side on a dirty cot in the middle of a dudgeon cell. She had been in the cell approximately fifteen days, three hours, and twenty minutes and she had yet to hear from the Doctor. They had landed on a planet called Scarlet 5 "the world's biggest carnival" he had promised her. Instead they ended up in the planets future about two hundred years after the times of peace and carnivals. They had been captured upon arrival to be sold into slavery. So here Clara sat in a dungy cell waiting on the right bidder to take her home. She had tried to escape several times but they had all failed. All the other people in her area had been sold off except for the two people in the cell across from her. She felt so sorry for them. For the most part the guards left Clara alone but not the people across from her. The man had been unconscious when he and the girl where brought into the cell.

For some reason the agency that was running the slave trade was extremely interested in the man in that cell. He must be a rare species, Clara thought to herself. Every day the guards would come and check on the man and if they tried to take him the girl would go completely mental. The sight broke Clara's heart. The guards would try to lay a hand on him and the girl would cry out at them until they turned on her. They would beat her mercilessly until the girl would cry out in agony. She couldn't really fight back because they had her shackled to the wall in the cell.

Clara wished she could help her somehow. She tried talking to the girl but she wouldn't respond. In fact Clara wasn't sure if she had even seen the girls face. The girl was always facing away from her and she had a mane of tangled blonde hair that fell over her face. It was late in the afternoon Clara knew this because the guards had just done their rounds. Clara listened to the girls sobs fill the cell block. "Hey." Clara whispered. "Are you okay?" There was no reply so Clara sighed and tried again. "I'm Clara, what's your name? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Still nothing. Clara rolled over on her cot and tried to get some shut eye. Suddenly a ceiling tile fell and nearly hit her. She scrambled back and watched as the Doctor fell from the ceiling.

"Doctor?" she couldn't believe it.

"Clara!" he whispered. He pulled her into an embrace and they clung to each other. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You look like hell." She said as she took in the Time Lords appearance. He had a womb on his head and his hair was filthy from dirt and the dried blood from the womb. His clothes were torn and he was dirty. "What happened to you?"

"They figured out I was something different, something rare so they did a few experiments on me." He backpedaled at the sight of Clara's worried look. "I'm fine. I've been through worse." He gave her a small smile. "Come on let's get out of here. We only have a few minutes to escape. I might of set off a small explosion in my cell block to distract the guards." He gave her a smug smile. She chuckled and watched him as he pulled out a pin from his pocket and began to pick the lock. "It's been a long time since I've picked locks this way." He grumbled as he worked the pin into the lock.

"What happened to the Sonic?" Clara asked.

"They confiscated it and I'm not going to go looking for it we don't have time. The TARDIS can make me another one." The cell gave a loud click and the door swung open. "Come along Clara." He grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the cell.

"Doctor wait! There are some people in that cell that need help. The man is in really bad shape and I don't know how much more that girl can take. They beat her Doctor. Please we have to help them." Clara tugged on his hand and they walked back to the cell. The Doctor began to pick the lock to that cell and Clara spoke to the girl. "Hi my name is Clara. I was in the cell across from you. We are going to help you and your friend get out of here." The cell door swung open and Clara stepped into the cell. "I'm going to go check on your friend okay? I won't hurt him. I just want to check his pulse okay?" She saw the girl nod faintly. "My friend here is going to get you out of those shackles okay?" the girl nodded again and Clara motioned for the Doctor to get going. The Doctor approached the girl and began to work on her bonds.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor what's your name?" Suddenly the girls head shot up and the Doctor was met with the most disturbing image he had ever seen in his many years. He stared back into the face of Rose Tyler. Only this wasn't his Rose. This one was broken and frail. She had a scar that ran down from her left cheekbone to the corner of her mouth. Her skin was pail and she had cuts and scars marring her body. She was far too thin and she was covered in dirt. She had dried blood on her hands and in her hair. What sent chills up his spine though were her eyes. They were glassed over she was obviously blind. "Rose?"

"Doctor?" she asked quietly. "You sound different."

"I regenerated." He said still staring at her.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" she asked. He could see fear in her stare.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" he asked her. "We were in the basement at Henricks and I took your hand and told you to run and we never stopped running. You and I the stuff of legends, the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf." She gave him a small smile and he continued to work on her bonds. Finally the shackles fell off and she fell into his embrace and rubbed her wrist.

"Doctor you need to come here. He's got a faint pulse but it's very weak he needs medical attention." Clara called over to him from her position on the floor next to the man. The Doctor turned and got a second surprise he looked at the fallen image of his Fourth incarnation. Questions raced through his mind as he tried to figure out how Rose was in this universe and with his Fourth incarnation. He pushed the questions to the back of his mind. Right now they had to worry about getting out of here. He rushed over to Clara and listened to the man's hearts. He let out a sigh and ran through his hands through his hair. "Okay. Clara you help Rose. I'll get him." He turned and saw that Rose was lying on the floor. He rushed over to her and tried to wake her but she didn't budge. He checked her pulse and it was faint. "That's just wonderful." He said sarcastically. "Alright. I'll go and get the TARDIS and materialize in the cell there is no way we can carry both of them and run from the guards." He turned and prepared to leave when a white flash of light filled the cell and a figure appeared.

Clara watched as the light faded and a man in long blue military coat appeared. He was movie star handsome and he grinned at the two of them. "Hello you two beautiful creatures!" he exclaimed.

"Jack?" the Doctor sputtered. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Let's see," Jack dug through his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "you wrote down what I should tell you. Okay, I'm from your future and I'm here because you remembered me being here. There is a current version of me out there traveling the stars and you will meet him soon so don't mention any of this to him." Jack said folding the piece of paper back up and slipping it into his pocket.

"Jack I'm not daft I know how time travel works. So you are completing a circular paradox. I remembered a future version of you being here so you came. Did I miss anything?" the Doctor asked.

"Nope. Okay let's get out of here." He turned to Rose's unconscious form on the floor. He saw her and the Doctor saw Jack choke back a sob. "Sorry," he muttered. "The current version of me will see her shortly after this but she still has some time to heal a little before I see her. I never saw her when she was this bad." He shook his head to clear it and walked over to smooth the hair out of her face. "I can only take two people at a time so I'll take Rose and Clara to the TARDIS first. Then come back for you two." Jack said to the Doctor. The Doctor nodded and Jack swept Rose up into his arms then offered his arm to Clara. "We are about to travel through space without a capsule you'll probably feel a little sick afterwards. Just hold on tight and don't let go." Jack said to Clara she nodded and in a flash they were gone. They landed outside of the TARDIS and Clara used her key to unlock it. Jack carried Rose inside and gently laid her on the floor. "I'll be right back." Jack disappeared and Clara rushed to Rose's side. She sat down on the ground and cradled Rose's head in her lap so it wouldn't be on the cold floor.

Suddenly the Doctor and the man named Jack appeared supporting the unconscious form of the man from the cell. "I need to get some medical help." The Doctor said as he rushed up to the console. Jack gently lowered the other Doctor to the floor. "I can't take care of both of them and Clara and myself." The Doctor said. "And I have a feeling he might need surgery and I don't feel comfortable doing that." The Doctor indicated his past incarnation with his head.

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked.

"Move the left side of his coat and vest out of the way and look at his shirt." The Doctor stated as he popped the TARDIS into the vortex. Jack moved the man's coat aside and was shocked to see the left side of his shirt covered in blood.

"Oh my goodness." Jack unbuttoned the Time Lords shirt and saw that he had a huge stab wound over his ribcage and something was inside of it.

"Is that a pipe fragment?" Jack asked as he inspected the wound.

"Yes." The Doctor said as he walked over and saw what Jack was looking at. "It looked like he was stabbed and it broke off in his ribcage." Jack grimaced and buttoned the Fourth Doctor shirt back up.

"Okay I know we are pressed for time but will someone tell what is going on. Who are these people?" Clara asked the Doctor. "He's your fourth incarnation. I saw him when I entered your time stream." Clara stated.

"Yes that's right." The Doctor said. "This is Jack. He traveled with me during my Ninth incarnation and we met a few times during my Tenth also. Rose was my companion for a few years and then I lost her. How she is here with my Fourth Incarnation I'm not sure." The Doctor said.

"I can clear that up." Jack said. "You said I could tell you this much. He technically isn't you. He's the Doctor from Pete's World. He's the same age as you, last of the Time Lords, and all that, he's just a little more careful with his lives, he's only on his fourth body."

The TARDIS landed with a soft thud.

"We're here." The Doctor said as he stared down at Rose.

"This is where I leave you. I have future versions of you all to get back to." Jack said. "Good luck." He gave them both a salute and in a flash he was gone.

"Where are we?" Clara asked.

"UNIT." The Doctor answered.


	2. Stories

_In this chapter Martha and Mickey work for UNIT. I am going to call the Doctors by their numbers, Four and Eleven. It'll be easier to understand that way. Also I don't know what Moffat has planned for River but in this story the Doctor thinks she is officially dead. She will reappear don't worry but for now the Doctor thinks she is gone for good. Also Rose worked for Torchwood for a bit in the alternate universe but left and went to UNIT. Flashbacks are in italics. Review and Follow please!_

A/N: September 21, 2013

Hello! I know it's been a few months since I've updated. My Beta and I took a few months and reviewed the story and didn't like where it was going. So we are going to do a massive rewrite. We're going to move the time line back to season six. All the characters will stay in the story with the exception of Clara obviously because she hasn't appeared yet. We're going to make it a little more dramatic. There was little conflict so it will get angsty especially with Eleven, Four, and Rose. Also Rose's character is going to become a whole lot darker. So anyway just keep an eye out for the updates. Please continue to Follow and Favorite. I would really appreiciate it! I'll also stick this note in every chapter so no one misses it.

Lots of Love,

BadWolf0512

**UNIT**

Everything was quiet in the hangar located at UNIT headquarters. Maintenance work was being done on some of the vehicles. Off to the side a few soldiers were working on their hand to hand combat. There were about thirty tables scattered in the middle of the vast room where employees sat and ate their lunch. All in all it seemed to be a relaxing day for UNIT.

Suddenly a mechanical grinding noise filled the large space. Everyone in the room turned and watched as a Police Box appeared. They just stood there looking at it completely stunned. They had all heard of the time traveling alien that helped them out in the past but none of them ever thought they would get the chance to meet him. An officer jumped up from the table and ran over to the intercom system located on one of the walls. "We have a Code Blue. I repeat we have a Code Blue. This is not a drill." He hung up and made his way over to the TARDIS to stand in front of it. The doors swung open and out stepped a lanky fellow.

"Hello! I need Martha Jones here pronto. Thank you!" he stuck his head back into the police box and shut the doors. Everyone seemed to start talking at once. A soldier walked over to the intercom and spoke into it. "Martha Jones to the main hangar immediately."

A few minutes passed and no one dared to move they all just sat there staring at the blue box in front of them waiting for something to happen. Suddenly Martha and Mickey burst through the back doors. Their eyes followed everyone else's and they found themselves staring at the TARDIS.

"Oh my God." Martha grabbed her husband's hand and ran forward. She slipped her hand beneath her shirt and pulled out a chain with the TARDIS key on it. She put it into the lock and she and Mickey entered the TARDIS. Clara was waiting for them.

"Oh please don't tell me you regenerated into a woman." Mickey said aloud. Clara chuckled and shook her head.

"No. I'm Clara the Doctor is in the med bay. Follow me." She led them down one of the corridors and into the med bay. They walked in and looked at the man standing there. He was standing in front of large basin and water was flowing into it. He looked up as they entered the room.

"It's the Smith's!" he turned off the water and dried his hands. "Martha wash up I'm going to need your help, Mickey take off your jacket and roll up your sleeves." They did as they were told and turned to the Doctor.

"What's going on?" Martha asked.

"Clara and I were captured and when we were escaping we came across a few familiar faces." The Doctor pulled back the curtain and Mickey gasped at the sight of Rose. He rushed over to her and took her face in his hands.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"I know she was beaten while she was held in the place Clara and I were located. Before that though I don't know." He said shrugging.

"Who's that man?" Martha asked.

"He's me from an alternate universe and he's in bad shape. It looked like someone stabbed him with a sharp fragment of a pipe and some broke off in his ribcage." Martha approached him and undressed him from the waist up and inspected the wound.

"I can remove this pretty easily I just need to make sure I get all of the fragments out. Do you have the necessary supplies?" she asked turning to the Doctor.

"Yes in that drawer." He said motioning to a cabinet to her left. She got out her supplies and went to work. "Mickey you can help me. I need to get Rose cleaned up. She has some bad cuts and I don't want them to get infected." Mickey nodded and watched as the Doctor shedded his oxford and he stood there in his undershirt. He reached over and began to undress Rose.

When Rose was stripped down to her underwear the Doctor lifted her and gently sat her into the basin. He held her up while Mickey bathed her gently. Then they washed her hair as best as they could. When she was clean they lifted her out of the water and dried her off. The TARDIS had laid out a tank top and a pair of yoga pants on her bed. They changed her clothes and tucked her into bed. About that time Martha finished removing the fragments of pipe from the other Doctor. Martha dressed him in a new clean undershirt and went and washed her hands. They all turned around and noticed that the TARDIS had provided them a large couch and some tea. They all sank into the plush cushions and sighed. Clara laid her head on the Doctors shoulder and was out in a few minutes. The Doctor even looked sleepy he gently lifted Clara off of him and moved out from under her and laid her back down softly. He stood up and stretched and went to pour himself some more tea. He was walking back to the couch when he winced and dropped his tea cup. Martha and Mickey were at his side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Like hell you are? What's wrong?"

The Doctor gingerly lifted his shirt to reveal a bad burn on his back. Martha took him by the arm and gently drug him over to an examination table. "You are always worrying about everyone else and not yourself." She scolded him. "You need to take care of yourself and let someone know when you are hurt." She nudged his arm gently and he smiled at her. She dressed his burn and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered. He pulled back and she smiled at him. They heard a noise from the couch and Clara sat up grumbling.

"I'm going to bed." She said standing up she walked over to the Doctor and he pulled her in for a kiss before she turned and headed out of the med bay. He turned around and Martha and Mickey were staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

"I just never thought I would see you in a relationship like ever." Martha said.

"Oi! I will have you know I was married for a time recently."

"Really?" Martha asked. "What happened to her?"

"She died saving me." The Doctor said looking down at his feet. Suddenly he was slammed back against a wall and the three of them turned to see Rose breathing heavily.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she crouched into a defensive position and to the surprise of everyone let out a feral snarl.

The Doctor held up his hands defensively. "Rose it's me it's the Doctor from your original universe we saved you and your Doctor from a dudgeon, don't you remember? You are in the TARDIS."

"LIAR!" she shrieked. She went to lunge at him but was caught around her waist my two strong arms. Four gently pinned her arms to her side.

"Calm down love. Shhh." He whispered into her ear. "I've got you." She pushed him away and backhanded him leaving scratch marks down his cheek. "Rose calm down it's me. Please listen." He stopped and stood stock still. "Come here see for yourself." Rose approached him and circled Four slowly. She sniffed the air around him before she walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest to feel his hearts. He sucked in a sharp breath as her nails scraped his chest lightly. "You acknowledge it's me then?" he asked her. She nodded and he pulled her into a tight hug. "You're okay now. No one is ever going to hurt you again." Rose sobbed into his chest. He gently pulled her back from him and placed three fingers at her temple. "You're going to sleep now, okay?" she nodded and he closed his eyes. In a moment she passed out in his arms. He lifted her and placed her on the bed and tucked her in. That's when he turned to the three unfamiliar faces. He ran a hand down his tired face, "Who are you three? I don't have the energy for games so just tell me."

"I'm the Doctor this is Martha and Mickey."

"You're the Doctor Rose used to travel with?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What was the last thing you said to her before you regenerated?"

"Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you: you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I."

Four relaxed. "We're finally somewhere safe."

"What happened to you two?" Mickey asked.

"It's a long story."

"Well why don't we go to the kitchen, I'll make us some dinner and you can tell us about it? The TARDIS will alert us if Rose wakes up." Martha suggested.

"That's sounds wonderful." Four smiled at her. They made their way to the kitchen and Martha began to make some stir fry for them.

"What happened to her?" the Doctor asked. "She's blind isn't she?"

"What?" Mickey exclaimed.

Both Doctors ignored him. "Yes she is. She wasn't that way when I met her. We were working for UNIT,"

_Rose was tired. She had just made it back to headquarters after a long mission that dealt with Cybermen harassing a small village in Scotland. She had expected to go back to her parent's house and sleep but she was quickly given orders for another mission. She sighed heavily as she trudged through the hallways vaguely listening to the officer that was briefing her for her next mission._

_"You are going to the planet Tynisha, it's an ice planet so dress warmly. You will be acting as ambassador for planet Earth. You will begin peace talks with the Sontarans. We have disbanded several of their scout camps around the world and we think they are getting ready to invade. The other science advisor will meet you there." The officer said handing her a folder. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at the man next to her. She had been with UNIT two years and not once had she met this illusive other science advisor. He either didn't show up for the missions or he had them done by the time she got there. She had never seen him and no one but the higher ups knew who he was._

_"What are my coordinates?" Rose asked looking at the officer out of the corner of her eyes. He read them out to her and she put them into her vortex manipulator. _

_"Good luck Colonel Tyler." The young man said saluting her before he turned on his heal and walked away. She sighed and quickly phoned her mother to let her know that she wouldn't be home tonight. She hit the button on her wrist and in a flash she was gone. _

_She appeared and quickly realized there was nothing under her. She began to fall and realized her vortex manipulator had dumped her out about eighty feet above the ground. She tried reversing the jump and going back to headquarters but her vortex manipulator seemed to be unresponsive. She cursed under her breath and shielded her head as she fell towards the snowy tops of the trees. She reached out and tried to grab a few limbs as she fell through the greenery. She grabbed one and cried out in anguish as she wrenched her shoulder out of socket from the force of her fall. She let go out of pain and continued to fall. She hit the ground with a hard thud and fell into unconsciousness. _

_She woke some time later. It only seemed like a few minutes but she wasn't sure how much time had passed. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and groaned when she saw its shattered remains. She tried to get up and cried out in pain as she put weight on her shoulder she ground her teeth together and pushed herself up off the ground. She took a step and pain shot up her leg she could barely put weight on her ankle it was probably shattered. She looked down at the snow and noticed it was stained with her blood her hand flew to her head and when she pulled it away it was covered in blood._

_"Perfect." She muttered under her breath. She looked at her vortex manipulator and was pleased to see the GPS type function was still working. She was about three miles from where she needed to meet the Sontarans. She willed herself to feel strong and she began to slowly make her way that direction. After walking about ten minutes she collapsed and couldn't seem to get up no matter how hard she tried. Her vision began to go black as she slipped into unconsciousness once again._

_This time when she woke she knew she had been out quite awhile because there was a thin layer of snow covering her. She began to shake uncontrollable as the force of the cold hit her. She tried to get up again but her body had reached its breaking point she looked down at her long blonde hair and noticed it was stained pink with her blood. She knew she wouldn't make it much longer and there was nothing she could do about it. She decided to lie back in the snow wait. That was really all she could do. _

_The Doctor was running for his life through the Sontaran base. "Peace talks, what a load of rubbish." he thought to himself. He knew it would end this way the Sontarans weren't exactly a species that made peace, but UNIT had insisted that he attend these "talks" with the other science advisor. Well she hadn't even shown up! He really couldn't blame her though there were several missions where he was supposed to show but didn't due to other matters across the universe he had been dealing with. He pushed open the heavy metal door that led to the bitter cold outside. He was immediately thankful for his impeccably long scarf and wrapped it around himself a few times as he ran. He pulled his long tan coat around himself as he made his way into the woods. He was running as fast as his feet could carry him and noticed as about ten Sontarans made their way out of the base to follow him. He had run about two miles when he tripped over something lying in the snow. He pulled himself up off of the ground. He wasn't even going to look back but something caught his eye. A small hand was buried in a thin layer of snow he turned quickly and noticed a young woman unconscious in the snow there was blood surrounding her. He quickly checked her pulse and noticed she had a very weak one. He looked behind him and noticed that the Sontarans were still pursuing him. He scooped up the woman and began to run. "About half a mile to the TARDIS." He calculated as he ran. He adjusted the girl and threw her over his shoulder so she was easier to carry. Finally he broke through the woods and entered a clearing; on the other side was his beloved ship. _

_He burst through the doors and quickly put them into the vortex before turning and running down to the sick bay. He gently laid her down on one of the examination tables before hooking her up to an IV that just had basic fluids in it. He stripped her of her wet clothes and wrapped some blankets around her he didn't want to warm her body too quickly or it would go into shock. He checked her pulse and noticed that it was getting weaker by the second. He found the wound at her head and stitched it up as gently as he could. He didn't think she could feel anything in her state of unconsciousness but he didn't want to give her any anesthetics. He went over and washed his hands when he was done and pulled up a chair and sat down at her bedside. He picked up the clothing off the floor and began to dig through her pockets. He found a shattered cell phone and a wallet. He pulled out the identification and saw that her name was Rose Tyler. He then pulled out a clearance badge from UNIT with the name "Colonel Rose Tyler" printed on it. Well at least he knew now why the other science advisor hadn't made it. _

_He put her belongings on the table and inspected the vortex manipulator that he had taken off of her. It was malfunctioning and from what he could deduce from her injuries he assumed she had materialized in the air and fell from a great height. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to work on it. Suddenly the heart monitor that she was hooked up to flat lined. He was out of his chair in an instant and began to revive her. He stayed with her for several days. Finally she came around._

_Rose looked around the room she was in and didn't recognize it. Someone cleared their throat and her gaze locked onto a man standing across the room from her gazing at her with a weary expression on his face. He was tall, with piercing blue eyes, a sharp nose, and a head full of curls that Rose envied. She didn't know why but she liked him immediately._

_"Hello." She said smiling at him._

_"Hello." He replied he gave her an unsure smile that came out confused and happy at the same time. Rose just giggled. He had a lovely voice it was deep and he had a lovely accent. _

_"You shouldn't be conscious. You need to sleep."_

_"I'm fine really."_

_"No you aren't."_

_"Really I'm fine. See?" Rose hopped off the bed._

_"How are you okay?"_

_ "It's a long story, Mate." She said smiling at him. _

_"How?" he asked again. She sighed and looked down at herself and noticed she was only in her knickers. She really didn't care because she knew it was for medical purposes but she wanted to get some clothes on._

_"Do you have a change of clothes?" she asked him._

_"I think I probably have something around here." He said turning to look at the door. "I'll be right back." He turned and walked out of the room and she watched him go. She sighed as she reached over and checked her shattered cell phone. She fell back against the pillows and toyed with it while she waited for him to return. He walked in and handed her a white dress/robe. _

_"This belonged to a friend of mine who used to travel with me. It looks to be your size although it might be too long for you." He smiled at her and she returned it._

_"Thanks." She stood up and slipped it over her head. She liked it. It seemed very Lord of the Rings to her. "Do you have a phone? I really need to check in with some people they will be worried about me. Also I need to go meet up with some Sontarans."_

_"No I don't have a phone but I can give you a ride wherever you need to go. As for the Sontarans they've already been dealt with and let me tell you those peace talks didn't go very well. They are planning an invasion of Earth."_

_Rose ran her hand over her tired face. "I figured as much. They aren't really ones for peace. So I take it you are the other science advisor? I'm Rose Tyler." She held her hand out to him and he shook it._

_"Nice to meet you Rose I'm the Doctor." He watched as Rose stiffened and snatched her hand away._

_That's when she noticed the humming of the TARDIS around her. She must've not noticed it because she was so used to hearing it for the two years that she had traveled with the Doctor. She immediately jumped off the table and bolted from the room. This TARDIS was different than hers but she was still very familiar with the ship. "Take me to the console room, please." A door appeared in front of her and she burst through it and she took in this console room. It was much smaller than she was used too but the console was beautiful. It had straight edges she didn't notice a curve to it and the time rotor didn't go all the way up to the ceiling and was a red color. She spun around to face the Doctor as he entered the room._

_"How old are you?" she asked still in a panic._

_"Old enough." He said crossing his arms. "Do you want to tell me why you freaked out back there?" he asked._

_"Answer my question." She said coldly._

_"I'm 950."_

_"Okay." She began to pace the room deep in thought. "I know this is a sensitive subject but I need to know. You ended the Time War by putting it into a Time Lock and it destroyed Gallifrey. Burned it up? You're the last of your kind. Am I correct?"_

_He looked at her completely stunned. "How do you know about that?" he asked gruffly. She could tell he was starting to get angry._

_"What regeneration are you in?" she asked._

_"I ask again how you know that?!" he bellowed and stepped towards her._

_"Just answer my bloody question and I'll tell you!" she shouted back. He glared at her._

_"I'm in my fourth body."_

_"Okay." She said again still pacing the room. "I'll tell you how I know but it's a long story. I could really use a cup of tea. Why don't we go to the kitchen and I'll tell you my story over some tea."_

_His face softened a little. "Do you make a good cup?" he asked._

_"The best." She smiled at him and followed him out of the room._

_He led her down a few corridors and they entered the kitchen. "Where is your kettle?" Rose asked. He motioned to a cabinet and she put the water on to boil. He reached in the top of one of the cabinets and got a few tea bags and tea cups and set them out on the table. Rose made their tea and joined him. "This is a terribly long story so settle in." she said as she leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her tea. He leaned back and motioned for her to start. She began at the word "run" and ended with the day she dubbed the worst in her life, the day on Bad Wolf Bay where she said goodbye to the Doctor. She hadn't talked about the Doctor since that day and she found herself completely emotional. She was a mess. This Doctor pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her._

_"Thanks." She sniffed. She gave him a watery smile and dabbed at her eyes. _

_"So let me get this straight." He said staring at her. "You looked into the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex and you became a being called the Bad Wolf and destroyed the Daleks and saved the Doctor from your universe. Then before he took the vortex out of you it changed your DNA? So now you heal quicker and you can't die? Did I miss anything?" He said giving a laugh._

_"Nope." She said popping the p, a habit she had picked up from her Doctors Tenth Regeneration. She took a sip of her tea and observed him. "What about you? Are you traveling with any companions?"_

_"No, Romana was my last companion. Was there a Romana in your universe?" he asked her._

_"I believe so." Rose said nodding. "He didn't talk a lot about his companions to me but the TARDIS showed me pictures once and I remember there being a Romana in the bunch." She said smiling at him. "So what are we going to do about the Sontarans?" Rose said resting her head in her hands and looking up at him._

_"I don't know." He said leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair. "There really isn't anything we can do. They've decided to invade and I know several worlds have fallen to them already. They are planning on taking the universe. I'm brilliant but I can't single handedly take on a whole army of Sontarans. I guess all we can do is go back to Earth and prepare for battle. I thought I was done with war." He said staring at the tea in his mug. Rose reached out and grabbed his hand in hers. She didn't even know this Doctor but she already felt comfortable around him and if his loss from the time war was anything like the loss of her Doctor then she knew it still hurt no matter how much time passed. He looked at her and gave her a toothy grin. "I think I'm really going to like you Rose Tyler. Let's head back to UNIT and give them the news."_

_"Then what?" Rose asked._

_"Well my dear I have a time machine I think we can afford to travel a bit before all hell breaks loose. Come with me?" he said looking at her._

_"I would love too." She said smiling at him. Together they got up and walked back to the console room and went to UNIT to deliver the declaration of war. _

_"_So we went and delivered the news to UNIT and the world prepared for war. It was bitter and bloody. I lost my TARDIS during the first year of the war. She was shot down. Rose and I fought on the front lines and the power of the Bad Wolf was reawakened in her. She was the World's greatest ally and she did her best to hold off the Sontarans but it wasn't enough. The Sontarans noticed her power and captured her. They tortured her hoping they could figure out the secret to her power. It was six months before a few UNIT operatives and I were able to rescue her. By that time she was scarred physically and mentally. The Sontarans caused her blindness during one of their beatings of her."

"What happened to the Sontarans and to Earth?" Mickey asked.

"I destroyed the ship that Rose had been held captive on. The Earth fell to them and so many people died. Rose's parents were killed during her captivity. The Sontarans tortured them in front of her. I managed to get her back to Earth and we used a dimension canon to cross into this universe and that's when we were captured to be sold into slavery." He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of tea. "That's our story. I must warn you Rose is not the girl you knew anymore. She is vicious and a little sinister but I think being back in your TARDIS and in this universe will help her greatly."

Martha walked over and sat the food in the middle of the table. "We'll do all we can to help her." Eleven said. "Martha, Mickey if you want to stick around I'm sure it would help Rose greatly that Mickey is here."

"We'll do anything to help." Martha said smiling at them. They dug into their food and sat in companionable silence.


	3. Moonlight Serenade

_A/N: In this chapter Children of the Earth didn't happen so Jack, Gwen, and Ianto are fine. I don't own Doctor Who._

A/N: September 21, 2013

Hello! I know it's been a few months since I've updated. My Beta and I took a few months and reviewed the story and didn't like where it was going. So we are going to do a massive rewrite. We're going to move the time line back to season six. All the characters will stay in the story with the exception of Clara obviously because she hasn't appeared yet. We're going to make it a little more dramatic. There was little conflict so it will get angsty especially with Eleven, Four, and Rose. Also Rose's character is going to become a whole lot darker. So anyway just keep an eye out for the updates. Please continue to Follow and Favorite. I would really appreiciate it! I'll also stick this note in every chapter so no one misses it.

Lots of Love,

BadWolf0512

**Moonlight Serenade**

It had been several weeks since Rose and the alternate Doctor had been traveling with them. Martha and Mickey stuck around and the group really enjoyed each other's company. Rose had woken up a few days after their arrival and had slowly gotten used to being around the group of people. Four had been right when he said she wasn't the same girl anymore. She was quieter, more reserved, and a little pessimistic. Slowly though Mickey, Eleven, and Four had gotten her out of her funk. It also helped that Martha and Clara were around. It was nice for her to have a few girls to go talk to when the men just didn't understand. She and Four had slowly started to put on a few pounds and gain their strength back. Whenever they left the TARDIS and were running for their lives they kept up easily with everyone else.

One day Martha and Four had made lunch for everyone but for some reason Martha couldn't find anyone in the massive ship when she went to announce that it was ready. She searched the console room, the library, the swimming pool, and everyone's bedrooms but couldn't find anyone. Even the TARDIS was of no help. No matter how much she asked the ship remained silent.

Finally she opened a door to a massive storage room. There were all sorts of items around and boxes labeled by year. She even noticed a canary-yellow Edwardian Roadster off in one of the corners. "Is anyone in here?" she called. Suddenly Eleven popped up from the back seat of the roadster and shushed her. She jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Go away."

"What?" Sometimes she could smack him he was so rude. Mickey popped up from behind a stack of boxes.

"Keep your voice down babe."

"What are you two doing?" Martha asked.

"We are playing hide and go seek and you are going to expose us." Eleven whispered as he crawled back into his hiding spot.

Martha just stared at the two of them. "You are over a thousand and you are in your twenties. Why are you playing hide and go seek?"

"Because it's fun." Mickey said looking at her like she had two heads.

"Who's playing?" Martha asked.

"Us, Clara, and Rose. Rose is it."

She sighed. "Lunch is ready so come to the kitchen when you are done."

"Yes ma'am." Mickey said ducking back behind the boxes. Martha turned and walked back towards the kitchen. She entered it shaking her head and grinning to herself. Four was setting the table and glanced up at her.

"So did you find them?"

"They are all playing hide and go seek. Rose is it."

"Oh. They'll lose." He chuckled to himself.

"Isn't it a little hard for her to find them? You know with her condition."

"She's got the nose of a bloodhound I won't play with her anymore because she is just that good. She'll find them in less than ten minutes." He said smiling to himself. "Would you get some ice out of the freezer for drinks?" he asked Martha. Martha turned and went into the huge walk in freezer and jumped about ten feet in the air again. Eleven was hidden behind a few boxes. "How in the world did you get there without us seeing you?" she asked.

"Because I'm brilliant." He said grinning at her. "Close the door on your way out please." She rolled her eyes, got the ice and walked back into the kitchen. Mickey was sitting at the table with Four talking.

"Did she find you?" she asked setting the ice bucket down.

"Yes." He said glumly. "She's still looking for the Doctor and Clara." Clara walked into the kitchen the minute he said her name. She had a bottle of wine in her hand.

"Did she find you too?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, I was hiding in the liquor cabinet brought us a treat." She said. She sat it down on the table and swayed a little bit.

"Did you have any while you were hiding?" Martha asked laughing.

"I might've gotten a little thirsty." Clara grinned at her and sat down and they all laughed. Martha shifted her leg under the table and they all heard a faint "Ow" drift up from the space underneath. They all leaned down to peer under the table cloth and Eleven was hiding there.

"Careful with your feet please." He whispered to them.

"How in the world did you get down there?" Martha asked.

"Like I said I'm that good now sit up and act like I'm not here." Clara rolled her eyes and they all sat up and started dishing food onto their plates. They sat there for a minute when they saw Rose walk by the room sniffing the air. She passed the room and they all waited for her to discover Eleven.

"Lunch is ready Rose." Four called. She walked back into the kitchen sniffing the air before she burst out into a huge grin.

"Found you." She said happily, pointing to the table. "You're underneath." Everyone listened and they heard Eleven whisper a quiet "Damn it," before he crawled out from under the table. Rose giggled before walking over to the table. She sat down next to Four and scooted close to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"After lunch we're playing again and I'm it." Eleven grumbled. "You're too good."

Rose smiled and bit into her sandwich. "So what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Nothing." Eleven said. He looked over and winked at Four who smiled back at him. Rose didn't know it but everyone had a surprise planned for her and they were all barely containing their excitement.

Martha and Mickey stood at the TARDIS doors while Eleven piloted the TARDIS to their destination. Every week they got together with the Torchwood team and Sarah Jane for dinner. They had decided it was high time Jack and Rose were to be reunited so they were all attending dinner at Sarah Jane's. The TARDIS landed with a violent shake and Martha and Mickey stepped out of the doors and into Sarah Jane's living room. Jack and Sarah Jane were grinning from ear to ear while Gwen, Rhys, and Ianto looked utterly confused.

"So I see you two got a lift?" Sarah Jane asked as she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"We did." Martha reached back and stroked the TARDIS.

Suddenly the doors opened and Eleven stepped out. "Hello Sarah Jane." He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you Doctor." She smiled at him.

"Wow." Jack approached him and circled him like he was assessing his prey. "You just keep getting younger."

"Stop it Jack." Eleven frowned at him.

"Down boy." Martha giggled.

Eleven smiled before he got a serious look on his face. "We actually came here with a semi serious issue."

"What's going on Doc?" Jack asked immediately looking concerned.

"Well it involves you and Sarah Jane because this is going to be extremely difficult on both of you." The Doctor stated.

"Out with it then." Sarah Jane said taking his hand.

"Jack, Rose is back and she's been through a lot and there are a few things you need to know before you see her." Mickey said.

"Where is she?" Jack said standing up and stepping towards the TARDIS. The Doctor put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Jack just listen to me a minute. She fought in a war and the power that made you immortal was reawakened within her. She became the Goddess of Time again and she defended the Earth." Eleven said giving a small proud smile.

"But?" Sarah Jane asked.

"She was kidnapped and tortured because the other side wanted to know her secret. She has several bad scars especially on her arms and back. She has a rather large one on her face but she isn't disfigured or anything. Still as gorgeous as the day we met her." He smiled at Jack and Jack chuckled. "She's blind though. One day when they were beating her they did something to her and she has absolutely no eyesight. Sometime she acts like her old self. Like today has been a good day but some days she has fits or she forgets were she is. She's known to lash out but her companion always manages to bring her back. He's very good with her. And Sarah Jane this is where you come into this scenario." The Doctor turned to her. "Rose found a version of me in the alternate universe. He's the same age as me, last of the Time Lords, he even worked for UNIT a little but he is only on his fourth body. He looks like my Fourth incarnation, you know the scarf. I just wanted to warn you before you saw him so it wasn't a shock to your system." Eleven smiled at her. Suddenly Clara poked her head out of the TARDIS.

"She's getting antsy in here." She laughed. "The Doctor gave into her charms and told her we had a surprise waiting for her."

"Okay listen I have an idea so no one mention that I am in the room okay?" Jack said. He was almost bouncing up and down he was so excited.

"Jack what the hell is going on?" Ianto asked stepping forward.

"I'll explain later." Jack grinned at him and together he and Sarah Jane stepped into the TARDIS.

Clara grinned at the pair of them. "I'm Clara it's so nice to meet you two. I'll go and get her." Clara turned and walked down the hallway. Jack turned and approached the console.

"Do you still have mine and Rosie's song?" he asked addressing the ship. She gave him a happy hum and he stroked the time rotor affectionately. He turned and watched as Clara entered the room. Rose stepped in behind her and Jack took in a steadying breath. A tear slid down his cheek as he took in her appearance. He saw the scars on her body and her the way her eyes looked and rage swelled in his chest. He wanted to hunt down whoever did this to her and make them suffer. He reigned in his anger though and continued assessing her. She was skinnier than she used to be, more muscular. She was in a long flowing black skirt that grazed the floor when she walked. She had on a tight red tank top that hugged her small frame and her hair was much longer and curled down to her lower back. Even broken she was beautiful he thought. She was holding the hand of a man who was walking confidently behind her. This must be the alternate Doctor he thought. He liked him immediately. Anyone who took care of his Rose was a saint.

"So what is this surprise then?" she asked when she got into the room.

Jack pushed a button on his vortex manipulator and "Moonlight Serenade" began to play over the TARDIS speakers. He watched as Rose listened and a smile broke out on her face. Jack approached her slowly and Rose held her hand out searching. "Jack?" Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered in her ear. Rose threw her arms around his neck and he crushed her to him in a fierce hug clinging to her. Together they both broke down and cried. "Oh Rosie, I've missed you so much." He took her hand in his and they slowly swayed to the music.

_A/N: Up next more dancing, Four and Sarah Jane have a conversation, and something is discovered. Review and follow please!_

_-Badwolf0512_


	4. There is something in the New York Air

A/N: September 21, 2013

Hello! I know it's been a few months since I've updated. My Beta and I took a few months and reviewed the story and didn't like where it was going. So we are going to do a massive rewrite. We're going to move the time line back to season six. All the characters will stay in the story with the exception of Clara obviously because she hasn't appeared yet. We're going to make it a little more dramatic. There was little conflict so it will get angsty especially with Eleven, Four, and Rose. Also Rose's character is going to become a whole lot darker. So anyway just keep an eye out for the updates. Please continue to Follow and Favorite. I would really appreiciate it! I'll also stick this note in every chapter so no one misses it.

Lots of Love,

BadWolf0512

_A/N: Originally the fourth chapter had been the androids of Tara but I decided to take it down and move it back a few chapters. The first part of the chapter is the same but after about one thousand words the new material comes in. I'm really excited about this chapter. I decided to bring the Ponds into this because they are just so much fun to write. This will be a very dramatic chapter and we will see Dark Doctors. Enjoy, Review, and Favorite. Please. Also we will have a bonding ceremony and I know nothing about Time Lord customs so I'm just going to make it up. Also talk of sexual content in this chapter._

_-Badwolf0512_

**"There is something in the New York air that makes sleep useless."- ****Simone De Beauvoir**

Jack could not go to sleep it was 12:30 and he couldn't get his mind to stop. He just kept thinking about Rose. He wanted to know about her time in the alternate universe. He needed to make sure she was okay. He got up and made his way to her room. He knocked on the door softly, "Rosie." He called. There was no answer so he opened the door quietly and stepped in.

Her bed was made and Rose was nowhere to be found. He turned to the hallway and looked up at the ceiling. "Where is Rose old girl? I need to speak with her." A door appeared and Jack knocked softly there was no answer so he opened the door and the sight that met him was an interesting one. The room was beautifully decorated in shades of forest green and gold. There was a roaring fire place and in front of it was a plush gold Victorian style sofa. In the middle of the room was a large four poster bed. While Jack loved the room that is not what halted him in his tracks. Four lay sprawled out on the bed snoring softly. Rose's head and torso were rested on his chest and one of her legs was thrown over his. "Woah." Jack whispered. Rose sat up in bed when she heard him speak. Damn she had good hearing.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Here Rosie." Jack whispered from the door.

Rose disentangled herself from Four before sitting up and rubbing her face. "What time is it?" she whispered.

"About 12:30."

She stretched and went to get up when Four encircled her waist and pulled her towards him. She pried his hand off of her nightie and kissed his hand before getting up and slipping on a matching silk robe. He rolled over and murmured something in a language Jack didn't understand. She walked to the door and shut it quietly.

"What is it Jack?" Rose asked yawning again.

"I couldn't sleep and I couldn't stop thinking about you so I went searching for you.

Roses face softened. "Let's go have a cup of tea. Yeah?" Jack nodded and they walked towards the kitchen hand in hand.

Rose went and started making tea. Jack smiled as he watched her. "So... you and the alternate Doctor huh?" Rose turned and glared at Jack.

"Don't you dare say anything and I mean it. We are trying to get back into the swing of things and we don't need a ship full of people analyzing our every move." She sat down at the table.

"I won't say anything I just might hint at it until someone figures it out. What do you mean by 'get back in the swing of things' though?" Jack poured her a cup of tea.

"Well we started traveling together when the world was on the verge of war. We ran to the stars we had a time machine and neither of us would age so we could be gone as long as we liked. From the time I left UNIT to the time we arrived back from all of our travels was approximately two hours linear time." Rose paused and took a sip of her tea.

"You were gone longer than that weren't you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we traveled for thirty years together. So we are trying to rebuild our relationship. A war tends to strain those." Jack's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You look wonderful for 55 Rosie." Rose grinned at him.

"Thanks." Rose said giggling.

"So have you two slept together?" Jack asked. He thought Rose was about to spit out her tea.

"A few times." Rose squeaked out.

"Thirty years and you've only had sex a few times; you two must've taken a ton of cold showers." Jack smirked.

"Our relationship didn't start out that way. We would both have horrible nightmares and one night we fell asleep on the couch together in the library and we didn't have any that night so we started sleeping in the same bed. We grew closer as friends and after about ten years we admitted feelings for each other. Between all the running for our lives and then the war we didn't really have time for romance. And sex between us is…difficult." Rose trailed off evasively.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked intrigued.

"I'm not talking to you about this Jack." Rose said.

"Oh come on Rose. I'm your best mate and I've had my fair share of relationships. Who else are you going to go to for advice? The only other immortal/alien here is the Doctor and I'm sure he doesn't want to know what goes on behind closed doors. Although I would LOVE to see his face if he found out you two were together." Jack said chuckling.

"You have a point." Rose sighed. "Okay. I'll talk about it but none of this leaves this room and you can make me breakfast while I talk." Rose smiled over at him sweetly and he rolled his eyes.

"I am going to spoil you rotten." Jack chuckled as he got up.

"Too late." Rose sang as she took another sip of tea.

"Alright Tyler start talking. Why is the sex difficult? Are you two incompatible? I always wondered what Time Lords looked like down there." Jack said letting his mind wander.

"No we are compatible. It's just that Time Lords get a little…" she trailed off as she searched for the right word, "…aggressive during the act of love making."

"What do you mean like bondage?"

Rose threw her head back and laughed loudly. "No Jack, it's just sex but they are territorial when it comes to their mate and they tend to be rough during sex. That's not all though it's complicated on my end also. The Bad Wolf awakens in me whenever I get really emotional like really upset or in this case a great feeling of ecstasy. So we have an aggressive Time Lord plus the Goddess of Time and it makes for a destructive force." She gave a small laugh. "The TARDIS would get so annoyed whenever we lost control because she would have to rebuild what rooms we used."

Jacks eyebrows shot into his hairline. "That destructive?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "If we were bonded it would be a lot more manageable."

"Well you two love each other why aren't you bonded?"

Rose shrugged. "He never asked and it took me a long time to get over this universes Doctor. I mean could you imagine being bonded to someone who was still hung up on someone else especially when you were an alternate version of that man? That's why our relationship progressed so slowly because he didn't want to push me. Now though I'm ready to jump in full force."

"Well maybe you need to talk to him about it?" Jack suggested.

"Maybe." Rose looked like she was lost in her thoughts. After a quick breakfast Rose and Jack went back to bed.

Rose woke up and rolled over and placed her hand on the wall. "What time is it old girl?" she listened to the ship chime softly for her. "Two o'clock in the morning." She groaned and slipped out of bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She slipped into the closet and asked the TARDIS for a pair of black skinny jeans, an army green t-shirt, and her black leather jacket. The TARDIS produced the outfit for her and she threw her hair in a messy bun before grabbing her black cane from the corner of the closet. She usually didn't need it because she always had someone to guide her when they went out on adventures but she wanted to go out on her own for a while. She craved a nice long walk alone with her thoughts. She made her way to the console room and placed her hand on the time rotor. "Take me somewhere amazing with a lovely park and some crisp cool air. Maybe autumn I love the crisp clean smell of fall." The TARDIS sang in the back of her mind and Rose smiled. She felt the TARDIS land and she made her way to the doors. She placed her hand on the door. "Where am I old girl?"

"You shouldn't go out by yourself." She heard Eleven say behind her.

"I just want to take a nice long walk and do some thinking."

"I'm not letting you go by yourself. You are the most jeopardy friendly person I have ever met. You won't even know I'm there."

"Fine." Rose smiled at him. "Where are we anyway?"

"Don't know let's find out." He offered her his arm and she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. They stepped out of the TARDIS and into Central Park. "Oh my word, we are in New York City, 1939. This is bad, this is so bad. We can't be here. Rose, we have to go back to the TARDIS."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Basically my being here could create a massive paradox."

"Can you show me what you are talking about?" Rose extended her hand towards the Doctors temple and he lowered his head to her hand. "Just project what you remember into my mind. I can't enter yours because I'm not telepathic but you can show me things. The other Doctor does it all the time." He thrust the story of the Ponds into her mind and watched her as she took in all the images. When he was done Rose stumbled back a sob escaping from her. She snapped her head up and the Doctor was met with a shocking site. Rose's eyes glowed gold.

"We don't need to worry about Paradox's I will make sure nothing happens." The voice of the Bad Wolf echoed from her lips.

"You can't do that. No one can just stop a paradox." the Doctor said staring at her.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I absorbed the Time Vortex I can bend time to my will but I don't. You deserve to be happy Doctor and the Ponds make you happy. I wiped a Dalek fleet from existence I can handle a paradox. The Ponds will come with us. Just this once Time will be sympathetic to you. Just this once I will bend it." Rose took a deep breath and her eyes stopped glowing.

"Do you remember what just happened?" the Doctor asked her.

"Yes. Do you think she was telling the truth?" Rose asked.

"I do." He said. "I've seen her do some remarkable things just look at Jack."

"Alright let's go find the Ponds." Rose grinned and he took her hand pulling her through the park. "The TARDIS wouldn't have brought us here if it wasn't safe."

"Well she has dropped us off at dangerous places before. I don't even know where to begin looking." The Doctor answered.

"Well what did Amy and Rory do as an occupation?"

"Rory was a nurse and Amy did modeling and wrote some books and articles."

"Alright so go pick up a newspaper because if Amy is a famous model or writer we'll know where to find them."

"Rose Tyler you are utterly brilliant. I've missed the old team."

"Shiver and Shake." Rose said laughing. The Doctor walked over to a newspaper stand and swiped one of the papers. It was about three o'clock in the morning here so no one was there to stop him. He flipped through it before breaking out into a huge grin.

"Rose it is our lucky day. There is a picture of Rory and Amy coming out of their house and the street names are in the background. Amy is a famous author apparently. Let's go." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her towards the address of the Pond's. The house came into view and the Doctor broke out into a huge smile. The door was TARDIS blue. The Doctor raced up to the door and rang the door bell over and over.

"I'm coming! Hold your damn horses. It's like three-thirty in the morning." Rose heard a woman with a Scottish accent yell. The Doctor was barely containing his excitement. He had Roses hand in a death grip and he was jumping up and down like a child. Amy opened the door and he threw his arms around her. He picked her up and spun her around.

"My Amelia Pond!" he laughed. He crushed her to him and together they cried.

"What are you doing here? I'm so glad you're here." Amy cried. She threw her arms around him and hugged him again.

"The TARDIS just brought us here."

"I thought the time lines were too scrambled for you to come back."

"Well I have some help." He pulled Rose to him. "Amy Pond meet Rose Tyler." Amy completely surprised Rose by wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you when I traveled with the Doctor." Amy smiled.

"Really?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "I hope nothing embarrassing." She smiled.

"Oh no. All good stories." Amy laughed. They stood in the entry way of the house talking.

"Where is Rory?" the Doctor asked.

"He's upstairs." Amy said rolling her eyes. "You know he can sleep through anything. RORY!" she called. They all heard a commotion upstairs and a moment later Rose could hear someone descending the stairs.

"What's going on?" she heard a young man ask. "Oh my God, Doctor?" Rory rushed forward and hugged his friend.

"The Last Centurion!" the Doctor laughed. "It's good to see you!" Rory noticed Rose and he suddenly dropped to his knees and placed his fist over his heart.

"Lady Fortuna."

Rose giggled. "Oh my goodness that was a good day. I'm not Fortuna I was just the inspiration for her and I modeled for all her statues." Rose grinned.

"Snap out of it Rory." Amy pulled her husband to her feet. "This is Rose Tyler."

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Rory smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to go make us some tea." Amy said.

"Where is your bathroom?" Rose asked.

"Up the stairs second door on the left." Rory replied. Rose grabbed her cane and made her way up the stairs. Rory, Amy, and the Doctor went into the kitchen.

"She's blind?" Rory asked when they entered the kitchen. "You never mentioned that."

"Well that's a fairly new development. Rose was tortured by Sontarans. During a beating they must've damaged something in her eyes. She is special though. She can't die and she also has the Time Vortex running through her."

"Is she like you? Why doesn't she just regenerate and get her eyesight back?" Amy asked.

"No we are very different. I can die she can't. We have a friend Jack who is similar to her except Jack seems to be able to repair his body to almost brand new. Rose can't do that. She can just heal quicker like if she gets a bad cut it'll be completely healed and scarred in a few hours. Whatever the Sontarans did to her eyesight was permanent. Her body healed it as much as it could without rebuilding anything."

"How did you find her again?" Amy asked.

"It was just by coincidence. My companion and I came across her and an alternate version of myself when we were kidnapped by an agency trying to sell us into slavery."

"Alternate version?" Rory asked.

"Yes. Rose was trapped in an alternate universe and she came across me in that universe except he looks like my Fourth incarnation." Rose rounded the corner and the Doctor led her over to a chair and handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Rose smiled at him. They all sat there talking when Roses cell phone began to ring. "Hello? I'm fine the Doctor and I just went on a walk and ran into some of his old companions. Hold on." Rose removed the phone from her ear and addressed the room. "It's Jack. He wants to know if they can all come over or if they should just wait at the TARDIS." Rose heard something come from the phone and she put it to her ear again listening. "Jack just hold on a minute. Well tell him I'm fine and to be patient. He will not kill you. You can't die you will be fine. Now hold on." She addressed everyone again. "Sorry. So what do you want to do?"

"Well we have to pack up our stuff so everyone can come here. I'll make breakfast." Rory stated.

"Alright Jack bring everyone here." Rose said into the phone she gave them the address. She hung up and Rory turned to her.

"How many are with you right now?"

"Seven including us." The Doctor said. "Is everyone okay? What was Jack saying?"

"Everyone is fine. Jack was dealing with a grumpy Time Lord." Rose chuckled.

"Well I don't blame him. How many times do we tell you all not to wander off." The Doctor chuckled. "You'll probably get a lecture when he gets here."

"I'm with you." Rose chuckled. "I think I'm fine." The Doctor smiled at her. Rory began to make some pancakes and everyone sat in the kitchen talking. About ten minutes later the doorbell rang. The Doctor got up and answered the door. Jack was the first to enter the kitchen.

"Heads up Rosie, frustrated Time Lord coming your way." Jack murmured as he poured himself a cup of tea. Four stormed into the kitchen and approached Rose he opened his mouth and looked like he was about to yell at her when she reached up and placed a finger on his lips. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Rose stood up and gave him a light kiss on the lips and then turned and sat back down and took a sip of her tea.

"Well that's not fair at all." Four grumbled. "Here I was about to tell you not to wander off without warning me and you go and do that."

"I was fine. I just wanted to go on a walk and the Doctor wouldn't let me go by myself so he came with me." Rose said. Four sat down next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Alright introductions." Eleven exclaimed. "Everyone this is Amy and Rory Williams. Amy, Rory this is Jack, Clara, Mickey, Martha, and the Doctor." Everyone waved when the Doctor said their name. They all had a wonderful breakfast and helped the Ponds pack up their stuff. Eleven went and moved the TARDIS into their living room and they moved the Ponds back into their old room on the ship.

"Could we spend the day here?" Clara asked. "Just take in the sites and then leave?"

"Sure." Eleven said smiling at her. They walked through Central Park and on the other side of the park a building was being built. Eleven stared at it and cocked his head to the side. Something seemed very off about that building but he couldn't figure out why. "Can we go check out that building?"

"Do you sense something also?" Four asked.

"I do." Together the group walked into the building. There was scaffolding along the structure of the building. No floors or ceilings had been put in there were just support beams. They all looked around.

"There is nothing here." Rory said.

"No there is something going on. I can feel it." Eleven said. Rose sniffed the air and opened her ears drowning out everyone else she listened. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She could sense something here, something sinister. She turned from the group and followed her senses. She came to a flight of stairs and slowly felt her way up it. She turned left when she got up the stairs and used her cane to feel along a balcony she could hear everyone talking just below her. She stood stock still and listened some more. A gust of wind blew by rustling her hair and that's when she heard it. A faint whisper in the wind. "We are the Cornarth, we need a body." She heard that sentence over and over again in the wind. She got ready to head back down stairs when she felt a great force enter her mind. She gritted her teeth and pushed back whatever was trying to get inside her mind. She could feel the power of the Bad Wolf begin to stir in her. "_Do not harm my Wolf. You will NOT harm her." _She could feel the Bad Wolf raging in her mind. Fighting whatever it was that was trying to take her over. She stood up and her eyes looked like liquid gold. There was no white in her eyes. The Bad Wolf had taken over. She was protecting her.

Downstairs Four and Eleven clutched their heads and let out strangled yells.

"What's going on?" Jack said supporting Eleven.

"Get out of here." Four panted. "Leave now."

"What is it?" Rory asked them.

"Leave!" Eleven yelled. "Something is trying to take us over." The two Time Lords let out a shriek at the same time and sank to their knees.

"Doctor?" Amy asked slowly approaching them. Four and Eleven raised their heads at the same time and cocked their heads to the side. Their eyes looked like onyx.

"Get back from them." Jack said grabbing her arm. "Something is possessing them." The group slowly backed away from the Time Lords. Eleven and Four broke out into grins and began to advance on them. Jack had never seen the Doctor look scarier the Oncoming Storm look had nothing on this.

"Doc?" Jack addressed them.

"We are the Cornarth." Four said advancing on them further. "We needed a body. We were thinking about possessing someone of power like a diplomat but then two Time Lords walked into our midst and we thought what could be better."

"It's so big in here." Eleven responded. "So much information, so many memories." Eleven turned to Four and together they began to corner everyone. Suddenly Rose jumped down from the balcony and landed in front of everyone. She landed in a crouch and a shockwave shot out from her knocking Four and Eleven off of their feet if anyone dared to question why Rose was called the Bad Wolf now they got their answer. Her moves were so animalistic she stalked forward and began to pace in front of the group protecting them.

"You will leave them alone and then you will vacate those bodies." The Bad Wolf sang.

"No my dear I don't think we will." The Cornarth in Eleven replied. "You can't do anything you wouldn't hurt either one of them. You care for them too much. The question is which one do you love more? You have history with this one. He introduced you to the stars and helped you find yourself. He brought out something in you that you didn't know was there. I see you through his memories he always loved you will always love you he just doesn't have the guts to say it. Who could love an old wounded soldier like him though? You certainly never seemed to have the time for him during his ninth incarnation. Enough of memory lane though it's time to start taking over this planet and why not start here with you all?" Eleven rushed forward and Rose knocked his legs out from under him. She was thankful that her senses were so heightened and that Four had taught her to listen and fight with her condition. He reached up and grabbed her arm flipping her over him. Rose stuck her feet down and dug her heels into the mud stopping herself. She picked up her cane and ran at Eleven. She twisted his arm behind his back before bringing her can down on his head knocking him out. Four grabbed her from behind and threw her off of Eleven's unconscious body. She rolled a few feet before jumping up. She wiped her mouth clean of blood and glared at him.

"Don't make me fight you. Please." She begged. Jack knew that wasn't the Bad Wolf talking that was Rose.

"Ah this Time Lord has some fond memories of you too. Do you just have a thing for Gallifreyian? This one seems so sure of himself but deep down he isn't sure about you. You say you love him but he catches you stealing glances at the other Time Lord. He thinks you don't really love him but he's so afraid to do anything to push you away. He fought on the front lines with you he saved you. You aren't thankful." The Cornarth stated.

"Stop it." The Bad Wolf said coldly. Four lunged at her and caught her around the neck. Jack let out a yell and ran at him tackling him to the ground. He released Rose and he and Jack rolled a few feet each trying to gain the upper hand. Jack kicked him off of him and stood, the Cornarth possessing Four punched him knocking him to his knees before snapping his neck.

"This Time Lord thinks you love him but I don't think you do. You don't love him. He's just your replacement. He isn't your Doctor he's just a copy to you. You ungrateful Bitch." The Cornarth in Four sneered.

Rose let out an enraged shriek and lunged at Four. She drove the heal of her hand into his chest and drove him to the ground. Four got up quickly and back handed her knocking her off of her feet. Rose grabbed her cane before driving her elbow into his chest. He doubled over and she brought it down onto his back. He grabbed her legs and pulled her feet out from under her. She pulled away from him and together they climbed to their feet. "You don't know me now leave his body!" Rose yelled. Rose stuck him with the cane on his shoulder he cried out and grabbed it pulling her towards him. He kissed her but this wasn't a kiss driven by love this was a power play. Their teeth gnashed together as they took each other in. Rose spun him and shoved him up against the wall. "Sorry love." She said sadly before she brought the cane across his cheek knocking him out. "Jack bring him to me." She cried indicating Eleven. Jack had just began to get up he ran forward and grabbed Eleven under the arms and dragged him over to Rose she placed a palm on each of their foreheads and closed her eyes. She threw her head back and gold mist began to pour from her body. "You will leave them and you will leave Earth. If you return I will slaughter you. I am the Bad Wolf, Goddess of Time and no one messes with my Doctors." Everyone watched in horror as red mist poured from Roses eyes, nose, and mouth. She let out a pained scream and light shot out from her then everything went silent. Rose bowed her head panting heavily.

"Rosie?" Jack asked. He approached her slowly and when she looked up at him there were tears streaming down her face. "Oh Rose." He pulled her to him and she sobbed into his chest clutching his shirt. "Shh it's going to be alright." He stroked her hair. Rory, Amy, Martha, Mickey, and Clara stood off to the side all holding hands.

Four groaned and slowly sat up. "Why does my chest hurt so badly?" he reached up and touched his cheek and pulled it away to see it covered in blood. "What happened?" He asked looking at everyone. Rose let out a sob and ran to him. She pulled him into her embrace and cried. He looked bewildered but held her close.

"You are enough you bloody idiot." She sobbed into his chest. "You will always be more than enough." He kissed her forehead and gave Jack a confused look over Rose's shoulder. Jack just shook his head. Eleven began to stir. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Doc, come here." Jack said. He turned around and saw Rose talking in hushed tones to Four he turned and Jack helped him walk over to the group. Amy ran forward and threw her arms around him and Clara snogged him within an inch of his life. "Will someone tell me what happened?" he whispered. They all sat down in a circle and Jack told him everything that happened and everything that was said. "Oh my goodness." He wiped a hand over his face. "It was that ugly?"

Jack nodded. "It was pretty damn terrifying."

"Should we go back to the TARDIS?" Martha asked.

"Give them a few minutes." Rory said indicating Four and Rose. They sat there talking quietly to each other for about ten minutes. Four and Rose got up and slowly made their way to the TARDIS, the group got up and followed them to the ship. Everyone went into the kitchen to get something to eat while Four and Rose headed off deep into the ship to do some talking.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know." Jack replied. "Somewhere deep in his mind he doesn't feel good enough. I think now that Rose has a small understanding of how he feels they'll be able to work through it. He feels insignificant and I know for a fact she doesn't feel that way about him. She loves him." Jack stated.

"She's talked to you about it hasn't she?" Eleven asked.

"Yes. She talked to me about it after I went looking for her one morning and I found her asleep in the other Doctors bed. They were together in the alternate universe but with the war and everything their relationship ended up suffering. I think they'll be fine now that they are actually discussing they're feelings." Jack said.

The Doctor actually yawned and stretched. "Well I need to sleep for a few hours. Having by butt kicked by the Goddess of Time really took the energy out of me." He got up and headed towards his room everyone agreed that it had been a long day and they all went off to their bedrooms to get some sleep.

Rose and Four sat crossed legged on their bed. They had been talking for hours and had run out of things to say. Rose had told him everything that had been said and done and he had no idea how to react. Of course he would never harm her and a lot of the things the Cornarth had said hadn't been true but a few had. Did he feel just like a replacement? He stared at the wall behind Rose and let his thoughts consume him.

"Stop it." Rose whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked his eyes snapping to hers.

"You're trying to figure out how I feel about you and how I view you." Rose stated.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Because I know you better than anyone and this is the quietest I think you've ever been." Rose gave him a small smile and he chuckled. "Let me just clear the air." She crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back against the headboard. "I love you and I want to be with you forever and the only thing keeping us from that is this small insecurity you have that you aren't enough. You are though you're my Doctor and I don't want anything to come between us again. I've been with you for over thirty years. I think if I was going to leave I would've done it by now. I'm never going to leave you." She whispered. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his and kissed her lightly.

"Bond with me."

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "When?" she asked.

"That depends on you." He tapped her nose. "Do you want the others to know or do you want to do it just the two of us?"

"I would love Jack and the others to be a part of it." She grinned at him. "I'm going to go talk to him about something. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take a shower and sit down in front of the fire and read. I feel like I just got run over by a bus."

"The bus known as the Bad Wolf." Rose chuckled. She got up on her knees and kissed him before heading to the kitchen. She and Four and been talking all night and it was about six in the morning so she knew Jack would be in the kitchen by now. She practically skipped through the door and Jack and Eleven glanced up at her.

"Well someone is cheerful this morning." Jack laughed.

"It's a good morning." Rose said smiling. She went to the fridge and felt around for the bowl of fruit she had cut up yesterday.

"Spill Rosie, we're dying over here." Jack said. Eleven put down his newspaper and looked up at his Pink and Yellow girl. He was so glad she was happy.

"Well I have something I need to talk to both of you about." Rose said sitting down. She popped a piece of mango into her mouth and then smacked Elevens hand away as he reached for some of her banana.

"Ow." He rubbed his hand and glared at her. Damn her heightened senses. She knew he was glaring at her but didn't acknowledge it. "So what do you need to talk to us about?"

"Well the Doctor and I have decided to bond." Rose was practically tackled to the ground by both the men in the room as they hugged her.

"Finally!" Jack exclaimed. "Do you know how tense it's been in this ship since you two arrived? Good Lord we thought we were going to have to lock you two in a room to get you to talk about your feelings."

"Well I mean both he and I had to get possessed in order for all of this to come about." Eleven pointed out.

"What is it with Time Lords and expressing their emotions? It's exhausting." Jack smiled at him.

"Guys focus." Rose admonished them.

"Sorry Rosie go on." Jack grinned at her.

"Anyway Doctor I was wondering if you could perform the ceremony. You are the only other person who knows the customs." Rose asked.

"I would love too." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"Jack would you speak for me and give me away." Jack swallowed the lump in his throat down and pulled Rosie into his lap.

"I would be honored Rosie." He said hoarsely. "Are you sure I can't convince you to marry me?" he joked with her.

"Sorry Jack I'll have to turn you down." She grinned at him and laid her head on his chest.

"It was worth a try." He grinned.

The next few days were very calm for the inhabitants of the TARDIS. Four and Eleven spent countless hours teaching Rose the words in Gallifreyian she would need to know. They both roared with laughter when after several lessons she would say "My elbow is wet" instead of "I promise to love my Bond Mate eternally." A death glare from Rose shut them both up quickly though. Gallifreyian was a complicated language and Rose wanted to get this right. Finally after four days she felt satisfied that she could recite the complicated vows and she and Four decided they would exchange vows that evening. After all that they had been through they were tired of waiting.

Typically bonding ceremonies were very formal but neither of them felt like this had to be the case. Both Four and Eleven wore their normal attire but had thick red velvet robes over their clothes with Gallifreyian symbols on the shoulders. Rose had intended to just wear one of her normal outfits but Jack had thrown an absolute fit before storming off to the wardrobe. "You are going to be bonded for all of eternity the least you could do is wear a dress." He grumbled as he zipped Rose into the dress he had found.

"Yes Mom." Rose giggled.

"Rose Tyler don't mess with me today and I mean it." Jack said sternly. He stood up and inspected her before breaking out into a huge grin. "You look beautiful Rose." Jack said softly. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. "I figure that is going to be the last time I'll ever get to do that without an angry Time Lord ripping my head off." Jack grinned. Rose smiled at him. "Let's get you hitched Rose." Jack offered her his arm and he escorted her down the corridor towards the control room.

It was deserted. Everyone was already outside waiting for them. The Doctors had found a deserted planet where they would be the only sentient life forms on the planet. "Jack when we get out there I want you to describe everything to me." Jack squeezed her hand and together they walked out of the doors to the TARDIS. Jack took in his surroundings and described everything to her as they walked. The grass was long and rustled in the breeze it was a deep blue color similar to the TARDIS. He could see Sarah Jane, Martha, Mickey, Amy, Rory, Clara, and the Doctors standing over to the left of the TARDIS on a cliff face. The Cliff hung over a silver ocean that sparkled in the setting sun. The sky was crimson and the sun blazed a purple color. They made their way up the hill towards the group of people. When they came into view everyone smiled.

Rose looked beautiful Jack had found a long gold dress that shimmered in the setting sun it was strapless and it gathered at her small waist before flaring out to an a-line skirt. Where the strapless part of the dress stopped lace started. It formed a high collar that ended about half way up Roses neck and the lace continued down her arms creating long sleeves. This way her scars were covered but some of her skin still peeked through.

They approached the group and Jack walked Rose over and stood her in front of Eleven and next to Four before standing next to her.

"Who consents for this man and woman to be bonded?" Eleven asked.

"I consent and gladly give." Jack kissed Rose's hand before letting it go and taking a step away from her.

"I consent and gladly give." Eleven stated squeezing Four's shoulder. They had already decided that Eleven would consent for him since he had no one left. Eleven opened a thick volume he had in his hand and began the ceremony in Gallifreyian. At one time he probably could've done it from memory but that was a long time ago.

Everyone watched in awe. They really had no idea what was being said but it was beautiful and they could hear the emotion behind it. Eleven took a thick red cord from the book and wrapped one end around Fours hand before turning and wrapping the other end around Roses hand. They each promised to protect their bond mate and love them for eternity. They then lapsed into their own vows to each other as they wound the cord tighter around their hands. Their hands touched and Eleven smiled.

"Do you promise to love your bond mate through all his regenerations and do you promise to protect your beloved's secret until the day you die?" Eleven asked in Gallifreyian.

"I do." Rose replied easily. Four leaned forward and whispered his name in her ear. She broke out into a huge grin and a few tears escaped.

"Do you promise to protect your beloved's secret until the day you die?" Eleven asked Four.

"I do." He replied. Rose leaned forward and whispered her name in his ear. The TARDIS had created a name for her so no one would know it but her and Four.

"You are bonded throughout time and space for all eternity." Eleven said closing the book. "You may kiss your bond mate," he added in English for everyone to hear. Four crushed his lips to Roses and her fingers went into his hair stroking the silky locks. He pulled her close to him and dipped her back slightly before breaking the kiss and grinning at her. He took her hand before programming the vortex manipulator on his wrist that he had borrowed from Jack and in a flash they were gone.


	5. Are Honeymoons Usually like this?

A/N: September 21, 2013

Hello! I know it's been a few months since I've updated. My Beta and I took a few months and reviewed the story and didn't like where it was going. So we are going to do a massive rewrite. We're going to move the time line back to season six. All the characters will stay in the story with the exception of Clara obviously because she hasn't appeared yet. We're going to make it a little more dramatic. There was little conflict so it will get angsty especially with Eleven, Four, and Rose. Also Rose's character is going to become a whole lot darker. So anyway just keep an eye out for the updates. Please continue to Follow and Favorite. I would really appreiciate it! I'll also stick this note in every chapter so no one misses it.

Lots of Love,

BadWolf0512

**Are Honeymoons Usually like this?**

Four and Rose were running for their lives through the crowded streets of Harmonious Set. Laser blast flew past them as they ran. Four held on to his fedora as he tugged Rose along behind him.

"I don't think honeymoons are usually like this, Love!" Rose chuckled as they ran.

"Did you expect anything else?" he laughed as he pulled her down an alleyway. He glanced back at her and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess not. Although I was really enjoying this planet it's a shame we have to leave. You just had to stick your nose into a place it didn't belong." She teased him.

"Rose the queen was a clone parasite that was feeding off the souls of the masses. We had to intervene." He called back.

"Well yes but you could've warned the royal guards. They just think you stabbed their queen."

"It'll be okay we'll be gone off of this planet the minute I can lock onto the TARDIS and the real queen should be back by now to explain the mix up." They reached a dead end and he checked the vortex manipulator. "Hold on tight." He smiled and in a flash disappeared. The console room came into view and he collapsed into the jump seat. Eleven, Clara, and Jack were smiling expectantly.

"Have fun?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"We did, didn't we Rose?" Four turned to his right to talk to Rose and she wasn't there. He stood up and spun in a circle looking for her.

"Missing someone?" Clara teased.

"Dammit." Four cursed and slapped the vortex manipulator on his wrist before disappearing again. He reappeared a second later with Rose wrapped in his embrace. She pulled away from him and slapped him. "Ow."

"You. Left. Me. Alone." She yelled at him punctuating each word with a punch to his arm.

"I thought you were holding my hand." He yelled back. They glared at each other for a moment before they both burst into a fit of giggles. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

"So where are you two going now?" Clara asked.

"Not sure we've been traveling alone for about three weeks now and we kind of miss you all. Can we all go to dinner somewhere and then we'll go off on our own again." Rose suggested.

"Sure!" Jack said grabbing her hand. "Where are we going?"

"Oh! How about Paris?" Clara exclaimed.

"That sounds perfect." Four smiled at her. Clara and Rose ran off to get ready while the men landed the TARDIS. Clara and Rose emerged twenty minutes later looking stunning.

Rose had on a tight emerald green strapless dress. It hugged her figure, came to mid thigh, and had a sweetheart neckline. She had on a pair of black pumps and her hair was curled expertly and fell down around her shoulders. Clara was wearing a purple dress with an empire waist and a deep v neckline. She wore black ankle boots and her hair was pulled back into an elaborate up-do. Jack and the Doctors just stood there looking at them with their jaws on the floor.

"You three alright?" Clara chuckled.

"Mmhmm." Eleven squeaked. He shook his head to regain some of his composure and stepped forward he gave Clara a kiss and offered her his arm. Rose stepped towards Four and straightened the collar of his coat.

"Are you alright dear?" She smiled cheekily up at him.

_"This is not fair."_ She smiled when his voice sounded in her head.

"_I think you'll survive." _she replied.

"_I might not. I might regenerate and it'll be all your fault." _She could hear his smile in her head.

_"Just be patient Theta." _Rose replied. His breath hitched as she said it. It was just a nickname and she only used his real name when they were alone but he loved it when she used Theta.

_"That is not helping Rose."_

She patted his chest and turned away from him she grabbed his hand before grabbing Jacks and dragging them both out of the TARDIS.


	6. An Unexpected Adventure

A/N: September 21, 2013

Hello! I know it's been a few months since I've updated. My Beta and I took a few months and reviewed the story and didn't like where it was going. So we are going to do a massive rewrite. We're going to move the time line back to season six. All the characters will stay in the story with the exception of Clara obviously because she hasn't appeared yet. We're going to make it a little more dramatic. There was little conflict so it will get angsty especially with Eleven, Four, and Rose. Also Rose's character is going to become a whole lot darker. So anyway just keep an eye out for the updates. Please continue to Follow and Favorite. I would really appreiciate it! I'll also stick this note in every chapter so no one misses it.

Lots of Love,

BadWolf0512

_A/N: Just a warning there will be a sex scene in this chapter. My muse demanded it. _

**An Unexpected Adventure**

Rose woke up shaking uncontrollably. She scooted to the edge of the bed and felt around for the waist basket there before depositing the contents of her stomach into it. She coughed and spit into it to clear her mouth before sitting up slowly. "My head." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She padded to the bathroom and brushed her teeth profusely trying to get the taste out of her mouth before shuffling back to bed and covering her head with the comforter. She grabbed Fours pillow and held it to her.

UNIT had called about two weeks ago asking for the Doctor to assist them. Eleven felt that they could handle whatever it was by themselves but they had insisted so he begged Four to go. Of course he refused because he and Rose were still traveling but they decided to play a chess game for it and he lost. As of last night when Rose talked to him he was trekking through the Andes Mountains with an elite group of UNIT operatives. They were researching disappearances of some villages in the mountains. All signs pointed towards aliens.

A knock on the door resonated through the room. "Rosie are you okay?" Jack said through the door. "The Doctor just called and said he felt some distress through your bond and you wouldn't answer your phone."

"I'm fine Jack." Rose said. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed her body to go back to sleep. She just wanted to get over this and she didn't want to worry anyone. She laid there and began to asses her body. Her head hurt and she was throwing up but other than that though she felt fine. It didn't feel like the flu and she was relieved. She hated the flu. Suddenly her eyes flew open as she began to count the months on her fingers that she had been in this universe then the two months since she and the Doctor had been bonded. She was late. She threw the covers off of her before bolting into the closet and throwing on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. She threw her hair up into a bun as she ran down the corridor to the med bay. She thanked the TARDIS for moving the corridors so she didn't have to feel her way around. She ran through the console room and almost collided with Jack as he left it.

"Rose?"

"Can't talk now." She yelled back at him. He turned and ran after her. She reached the med bay and shoved the door closed. "Hide the door please." She said to the ceiling. The TARDIS obeyed and Jack reached the door just as it disappeared. He was worried he had heard her get sick earlier and he wanted to make sure she was okay. He thought about calling the Doctor but Rose would probably kill him. Plus he didn't want to worry her husband without knowing what was wrong first. "Come on Old Girl I need to make sure Rose is okay will you please show me the door?" the TARDIS gave a defiant hum and Jack sighed. It was always girls with those two looks like he would have to rally the troops. He headed towards Elevens wing of the TARDIS and knocked on the door. He heard a slight commotion inside and knocked again suddenly the door flew open and Clara was standing there wrapped in a sheet.

"What?!" she hissed. Jacks eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

"Well hello there." He said leaning against the doorframe. "I was not expecting you when I knocked on this door."

"Enough of the small talk Captain what do you want?" Clara said narrowing her eyes.

"Something's wrong with Rose. She's been sick and she just bolted into the med bay and the TARDIS won't let me in. I need the Doctor maybe she would let him." Jack stated. Clara's face immediately softened.

"Hold on a moment. I'll go with you too. Go get Amy and Rory also. The TARDIS might let Amy and I in. We'll meet you at the med bay." Jack turned and collected Amy and Rory and they all met outside the med bay.

"Come on Sexy our pink and yellow girl is sick will you let me in?" Eleven asked. A door appeared and he stepped through it and into the med bay. The door quickly disappeared before anyone else could step though. "Rose?" he could see her sitting on one of the beds with her head in her hands.

"Doctor how did you get in here?" she asked.

"The TARDIS is worried about you. What is going on?" He approached her and reached out and stroked her hair.

"I think I might be pregnant." She murmured. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and lifted her face up to meet his. She had tears streaming down her face.

"What has got you so upset though?" he asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this. We've never talked about kids we don't exactly live the lifestyle for it. What if he doesn't want kids?" Tears began to fall down Roses cheeks again.

"Come here." Eleven sat down and pulled her into his embrace and she cried.

Meanwhile outside of the med bay everyone stood there waiting when Jacks cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"_What's going on there?" Four asked._

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"_A wave of fear and sadness just came through my bond with Rose and anytime I try to communicate with her or dive into her mind I'm met with heavy shielding. Is she okay?" he asked._

"She's fine." Jack lied. "She's asleep right now. I'll have her call you when she wakes up." Jack said.

"_Alright." Four said._ Jack could hear the skepticism in his voice. Jack hung up the phone and leaned against the wall suddenly the door to the med bay opened and Eleven appeared.

"Rory I need your assistance. You lot can come in just stay out of the way." He instructed. Everyone stepped into the med bay and Rory followed the Doctor over to an examination table that Rose was laying on. "Alright Rory I need you to take this and scan this slowly over her body from the tips of her fingers to her toes. Rose I need you to pull your tank top up off of your stomach." The Doctor instructed. "There are two things I will be scanning for Pregnancy and DNA changes. While you aren't exactly human you still shouldn't be able to carry a Time Lord child. They are typically loomed it was rare a pregnancy ever occurred and even if it did the man and woman had to be one hundred percent Gallifreyian for it to even be a possibility."

"Did you say pregnancy?" Jack said breaking out into a grin.

"Yes." Eleven replied. "Now Rose hold still. Rory you can begin." Rory slowly swiped the scanner down her body while Eleven typed things into the monitor. When Rory was done he hit a few more keys and his eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Well Rose two things. You're a Time Lady."

"How?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Eleven said shrugging. "You said that your DNA was probably changed after the game station but that it stopped changing when you got trapped. Well I think the reason it stopped changing is because you were separated from the TARDIS but when you got back into this universe the TARDIS probably continued her work. She and the Bad Wolf changed your DNA. I bet my life on it." Eleven stated. "Secondly you are pregnant." He broke out into a huge grin and pulled her into a hug. He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Rose this is a good thing. He's going to be so happy I promise." She smiled at him and let out a mixture between a giggle and a sob. Jack rushed forward and pulled her into a giant hug.

"Congrats Rosie." He kissed her cheek but was quickly pushed out of the way by Clara and Amy as they attacked her. Jack pushed them aside and handed her a cell phone. "Call your husband Rose. He's been worried about you. He could feel your distress through your bond. Call him." Rose handed him back the phone.

"I can't tell him this while he's trekking through the Andes I'll just wait until he gets back. Until then I'm putting my mental shields up so he can't see what is going on. Also I think I'm going to go back to bed I haven't slept the past few days." She said goodnight to everyone and headed off towards the room she shared with Four to get a good night's sleep. Hopefully.

It had been four days after Rose found out she was pregnant when Four appeared in the console room. He was tired, hot, hungry, and aggravated. He looked around the console room to find it deserted. He had barely been able to reach Rose or anyone else in the ship the past few days and Rose had her mind completely blocked off. He was very annoyed he missed her and he couldn't reach her. He stormed through the corridors and headed towards the kitchen. He hadn't had anything to eat in three days and he needed something. He opened the fridge and sent a silent thanks to whoever had made Chicken Alfredo. He threw his bag down in the floor before dumping the contents in the microwave. He trudged to the table and sat down before laying his forehead on the cool surface. He let out a frustrated sigh and willed his body to relax.

Clara and Amy rounded the corner and were surprised to see Four with his head laid on the table in the kitchen. "Well hello there." Amy said cheerfully. They heard him give a noncommittal grunt and he raised a hand to acknowledge them. "Are you alright?"

He raised his head up and scrubbed his face with his hands. "Just delightful." He grumbled. "I've been hiking though the Andes after a bunch of aliens who were capturing innocent people. I haven't heard from my wife in days and you all were no help in that department." He glared at them. Clara and Amy blinked at him before Amy turned towards a cabinet and pulled out the kettle.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked.

"We need to butter him up before he goes to talk to Rose. Someone is grumpy and when the Doctor is grumpy, no matter the regeneration, you make him tea. It softens him up almost immediately." Amy gave Clara a small smile and set to making the tea. The microwave went off and Four went to get up but Clara stopped him.

"I've got it." She pulled the bowl out of the microwave and sat it in front of him and handed him a fork.

"You don't have to take care of me." He glared at his food before stabbing a piece of chicken and swirling it around in the noodles.

"We might need something stronger than tea." Clara leaned over and whispered to Amy. Amy was trying her best not to burst into a fit of giggles. The kettle went off and she poured him a cup and sat it in front of him. His demeanor instantly softened and he took a sip of it.

"Thank you." He gave them both a small smile.

"So tell us about your trip." Amy said sitting down.

He spent a few minutes talking with Amy and Clara while he ate his dinner. He got up and grabbed his bag from the floor. "Thank you both." He grinned at them and put his bowl in the dishwasher before dashing out of the kitchen. He wanted to see Rose. He made his way to their door and entered the room. It was dark in the room except for the candles that were scattered throughout the room that the TARDIS kept lit for them. Rose was sprawled out on the bed and was hugging his pillow. When he got closer he smiled she was sleeping in one of his button up shirts. He went and sat his bag down in the closet and put on some pajama pants and a t-shirt before padding back into the room. He was exhausted but he didn't want to sleep so he sat down in front of the fire and picked up a book from the large stack he kept there.

He had been reading peacefully for about twenty minutes when he was disrupted but the sound of Rose getting sick. He jumped up and walked to the bed. She was hunched over the side of it heaving into the trashcan. "Rose?"

"I'm fine." She heaved.

"No you arent." he pulled her hair out of her face and stroked her back as she continued to vomit. When she was done she got up and shuffled to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She could sense him behind her.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"About two weeks but it's gotten worse the past few days." She walked past him and sat down on their bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? Is that why I've barely gotten a hold of you the past week?"

"I didn't want to worry you." She murmured. He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat facing her.

"Rose we are bonded it is my duty to protect you and take care of you. You can't just block me out it's painful." He watched her and she physically relaxed he felt their bond open up and their minds merged. He let out a happy sigh and reached out and grabbed her hand. "What's bothering you? Did you have Jack or the Doctor run some scans on you?" Rose nodded. "And?"

"I'm pregnant." She felt his hand stiffen. She reached out and touched his shoulder and he was completely still.

"Doctor. Are you ok-?" her sentence was cut off as he crushed his lips to hers. He pushed her back onto the bed and lowered himself onto her. Her hands dove into his silky curls and she tugged on them gently bringing a groan from the Time Lords lips. His hands grazed up under her shirt gripping and massaging her back. He used his knee to spread her legs and settled between them. He moved from her lips and began to kiss her neck. He ground into her and she threw her head back and moaned at the feel of him.

"_Need you Theta." _Her voice filled his mind and he smiled against her neck.

_"All in good time my flower."_ He sat up and slowly began to unbutton the front of the yellow oxford she had on. His fingers skirted her skin as he undid each button. He pulled it open and lifted her off of the bed and pulled it out from underneath her. He grabbed onto her small hips and she arched into him.

"_Too many layers."_ She thought at him. He chuckled and stood up. She followed him and began to circle him. He saw a flash of gold in her eyes. She loved this regeneration he was tall, and a little muscular. He wasn't lanky like the other Doctors tenth and eleventh regenerations he had some meat on his bones. She wished she could see him again. She missed her eyesight in intimate times like this. She stepped towards him and lifted his shirt over his head. She leaned forward and kissed his chest above where his hearts were. He inhaled sharply and threw his head back. She stepped forward and wrapped one of her legs around his hips and grinded into him. His large hands grazed up her legs and squeezed them. His hands slipped below her knickers and pulled them down. She stepped out of them and he stood back and admired her. His beautiful broken Rose it hurt him to see the scars marring her body but at the same time they were part of her and he loved every one of them.

He bent his head and kissed her perky breast before taking one of her nipples between his lips and sucking gently. She clawed at his back and he grinned. He loved to get those responses from her. She pushed him up against the wall roughly before undoing the drawstring on his pajamas and pulling them down bringing his boxers with them. She pressed herself against his naked body and he groaned into her mouth.

"_Theta. Please. Please love."_ He spun her and put her up against the door before hitching her legs over his hips. He spread his legs a little wider and took a stronger stance. He kissed her softly as he slowly sank into her. She moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders tightly. He growled and thrust into her fully.

"Doctor." She sighed and laid her forehead against his. They began to move against each other as they clung to each other for dear life. He kissed her passionately and began to whisper to her in Gallifreyian. She caught a few words like eternity, love, mate, and life."

Several hours later they lay panting next to each other in bed. "What were you trying to do make twins? Four hours, I think that's a new record for us." She gave him her tongue and tooth grin. He chuckled and she snuggled into his side. He pulled away from her and laid his head on her stomach.

"Hello little one." He kissed her stomach and she laughed. "Rose you've made me so happy. A new generation of Time Lords." He kissed her stomach again and she ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He grinned up at her.

"Oh there is something else. I'm a Time Lady. I'm one hundred percent Gallifreyian." He leaned up and kissed her softly.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He sighed and laid his head on her chest.

"Thanks dear." She smiled.

"Why don't we take a shower and I'll make you some dinner. Anything you want? What food have you been able to keep down?"

"Not much." Rose mumbled.

"Well we'll find something, you need to eat." Four got up and helped her to her feet and together they went and took a nice long shower.


	7. Caged

A/N: September 21, 2013

Hello! I know it's been a few months since I've updated. My Beta and I took a few months and reviewed the story and didn't like where it was going. So we are going to do a massive rewrite. We're going to move the time line back to season six. All the characters will stay in the story with the exception of Clara obviously because she hasn't appeared yet. We're going to make it a little more dramatic. There was little conflict so it will get angsty especially with Eleven, Four, and Rose. Also Rose's character is going to become a whole lot darker. So anyway just keep an eye out for the updates. Please continue to Follow and Favorite. I would really appreiciate it! I'll also stick this note in every chapter so no one misses it.

Lots of Love,

BadWolf0512

_A/N: We see some of Torchwood. I haven't watched a lot of episodes of the show. I know Gwen knows about Jack being immortal but I never watched to see if Ianto found out but in this story he knows everything. Also The Brig isn't dead in this story he's still alive._

**Caged**

Jack was sitting in his office at the hub it was a slow day and he was sifting through the many emails he had neglected while he was away on the TARDIS. He sighed and leaned on his arm as he stared at the screen. He heard a commotion down in the main room but ignored it. One of the computers was probably acting up. Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of guns being cocked.

"JACK!" he heard Rose's voice. He got up and bolted from his office, skidded around a corner, and hit the stairs two at a time as he made his way downstairs. He entered the main room and began barking orders at his team. Roses eyes were glowing and her hands were out in front of her. He could see a gold force field shimmering in front of her.

"Drop your weapons now." Jack barked.

"What?" Gwen asked obviously scared. He voice shook.

"Drop them right now. She is no threat to you as long as you put your weapons down. She's acting out of instinct she's protecting her child. Put them down or she will disintegrate them into atoms." Jack yelled. Gwen and Ianto slowly put the guns on the floor and took a shaky step towards Jack.

"Who is she?" Ianto asked.

"Rose Tyler. I'll explain in a minute." He pushed past them and walked slowly towards Rose. "Rosie it's me drop your force field. You're okay you just scared my team. Where is the Doctor?" he asked.

"Out on an adventure." She said coldly.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked. She held up her wrist to show a vortex manipulator. "Drop your force field sweetheart." Jack said softly. She dropped it and her eyes went back to normal. She let out an angry growl and began to pace the hub like a caged animal. He noticed she had a different cane than she normally had. Her normal cane was mainly for helping her feel around. This one was obviously for walking and she limped heavily into it wincing. "Rose what's wrong with you?" Jack asked.

"The weather is cold here. It hurts my bones. All the broken bones and fractures I experienced while in captivity hurts when the weather changes. It doesn't help that I'm just stiff today anyway." She growled. He had never seen her so angry before.

"Come on let's go to the kitchen and I'll make you a cup of tea. Gwen, Ianto, why don't you join us and you can meet the woman in my life." He smirked at them and they nodded hesitantly. They still looked very uneasy. He walked over to them. "She's harmless I promise. She's obviously upset about something we just need to let her talk it out then you both can get to know her." They nodded and he turned to Rose and took her hand and led her to the kitchen. They moved slowly because she was obviously in some pain.

When they reached the kitchen Jack put the kettle on and Gwen and Ianto sat at the table and watched the small blonde woman pace the room. She was obviously very young, she looked to be about nineteen or twenty. She wasn't human if the display downstairs was anything to go on. Jack sat four mugs on the table and sat down in between Ianto and Gwen. "So Rose do you want to tell me what is going on?"

"Ugh!" she let out a frustrated noise. "He's such an ass!" she said as she continued to pace.

"Which one?" Jack asked. He knew she was referring to the Doctor.

"Both of them! We gathered in the console room this morning ready to go out on an adventure and they told me I had to stay in the TARDIS while they went out with Amy and Rory! I'm not an invalid. I can keep up with them just as easily as Amy and Rory."

"Rose you even said yourself you were stiff today and you look like you're in a lot of pain. They were just worried for your safety. They don't think you're an invalid they just don't want you to get hurt." Jack said gently.

"I can take care of myself. I've been running with four versions of the Doctor for the past thirty-five to forty years." She slammed her palm down onto the table. "I'm not a China doll!" she screamed back at him.

"Rose they know that. They've seen you take care of yourself. Hell you took both of them out when they were possessed but you are hurting today. It's not just you you have to worry about now. Rosie you're pregnant you have to think about your child."

"You think I don't know that." She glared in his general direction. "Jack I know but I can protect myself and the baby. I mean you saw what I could do downstairs. I just don't want to be caged. I want to run with them until I can't anymore. In six months or so I will have to stay in the TARDIS and I understand and accept that because then I know I won't be able to run for a while because of the pregnancy but I can still run right now."

"I know Rose but everyone has bad days and you really shouldn't have gone out today. They should've handled it better but I have to agree with them." Jack said. Rose sighed and sat down at the table.

"I know Jack. I was just so mad. They were just so patronizing and I know they didn't mean to be." She sighed.

"Does your husband know you're here?" Jack asked.

"No. The minute they left the TARDIS I came here." Rose said flatly.

"You need to tell him. He will blow a gasket if he gets back to the TARDIS and he can't find you." Rose just shrugged dismissively and Jack sighed. He pulled out his phone and texted Amy and told her that Rose was with him. He put his phone away and glanced at Rose. She was staring off into space and he could tell she was still mad so he decided to dispel some of the tension. "Ianto, Gwen this is Rose Tyler also known as The Bad Wolf, The Valiant Child, Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, Jane Smith, Pink and Yellow Human, did I miss any?" he asked smiling at Rose.

"Colonel Tyler." She said a small smile spreading over her face.

"Ah yes. Forgot one." Jack smiled at her. "Rose this is my team Gwen and Ianto. Rose was a companion to the Doctor during his ninth and tenth incarnations. She absorbed the Time Vortex to save the Doctor's life and it slowly changed her DNA over time and she is now a Time Lady the same species as the Doctor. She was trapped in a parallel universe where she worked for UNIT. She met that universes Doctor who looks like this universes Doctor's Fourth incarnation. They are married and apparently he is in the doghouse right now. Oh and she's pregnant with their first child." he said laughing.

"I think you got it all." Rose said smiling.

"Now I know why your name sounds familiar. It was on the list of the dead from Canary Warf." Ianto said speaking up.

"That was the day I was trapped in the parallel world. I'm actually like Jack here. I can't die. Well now I guess I would regenerate, I don't think I want to find out if I can or not." Rose smirked. Suddenly Jack's cell phone rang.

"Captain Harkness." He said lazily. He sat up and listened intently. "Alright, I'll be right there. I'm also bringing Rose Tyler with me. Sarah Jane knows her just ask her." Jack hung up the phone and stood before slipping on his trench coat. "Well Rosie looks like you and I are going to have an adventure of our own. UNIT is getting some odd readings and they need some help from us. Sarah Jane is already there. You up for it?" he asked eyeing her.

"Yes." She smiled. "I'll be fine Jack don't worry about me."

"Alright but if something happens and you can't handle it you use that vortex manipulator and get back to the TARDIS. The Doctor couldn't handle it if you got injured or worse. Understand?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir." Rose gave him and mock salute and he smiled.

"Gwen and Ianto you two hold down the fort." Jack grabbed Rose's hand and tucked it into his elbow. "Ready dear?" She nodded and he hit a few buttons on his vortex manipulator before they disappeared.

When they reappeared they were standing in the middle of the hangar at UNIT. Jack let Rose go and grabbed her hand. He led her over to a table where a few men and women were seated. "I got a call from Kate where is she?"

"Ah Jack good to see you. She's in the conference room with Sarah Jane and The Brigadier."

"Thanks Neil." Jack smiled at the man. Jack escorted Rose down the hallway and let her go before opening the door to the conference room for her. She stepped in wincing as she put her full weight on the cane. As much as she hated to admit it she really needed to hold on to Jack today she was really struggling to walk. She limped in quickly trying not to appear weak. She felt Jack stand next to her and he leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Hello Rose." She heard Sarah Jane's voice and smiled.

"Hello Sarah Jane. It's so lovely to see you again. It's been too long." Sarah walked forward and embraced her.

"When you first got back to this universe the Doctor stopped to collect Jack at my house I was going to stay and talk to you but it was hard to see the Doctor from the alternate universe. He looks just like the Doctors Fourth incarnation." Sarah said softly.

"I completely understand." Rose gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand.

"It's good to see you again Jack. Who do we have here?" Jack turned and grinned at Kate.

"Ah hello Kate this is Rose Tyler. Rose this is Kate Stewart and her father General Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart." Jack smiled at them.

"Jack you know I prefer to be called Brigadier." Rose smiled when she heard his voice. The Doctor had told her so many stories of him when she began to travel with him all those years ago. She had always wanted to meet him.

"It's lovely to meet you two." Rose smiled. Jack pulled up a chair to her.

"Rose you should sit down."

"I don't think so Jack. It helps me if I walk around." Rose leaned into her cane and began to pace the room slowly.

"So Sarah Jane tells me you were trapped in an alternate universe." She heard Brigadier address her.

"Yes sir. For thirty years or so I lost count." She smiled.

"That isn't possible. You don't look over 21." Brigadier scoffed.

"I'm around sixty years old." Rose stated. "I don't age and my DNA has been changed. I'm a Time Lady now."

"How?" Kate asked. "You were born in London weren't you?"

"Yes. I looked in the heart of the TARDIS to save the Doctor and she changed my DNA and gave me powers. I wield the power of time; the vortex runs through my veins." Rose winced as she began to pace the room.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a chair my dear?" The Brigadier asked.

"I'm fine I'm just sore today."

"How were you injured if you don't mind me asking?" Kate asked.

"No it's fine. I was tortured by Sontarans. I'm blind in both eyes now and I have many scars physically and emotionally. It was six months before my husband could get to me and save me." Rose said.

"Who are you married to?" Kate asked.

"She met the Doctor in the universe she was trapped in. He came back with her to this universe and they are bonded." Jack explained quickly.

"Two Doctors." The Brigadier sighed. "Can our universe handle that? I remember a few times where a few of his incarnations had to work together and it was a handful." he joked.

Rose giggled. "They've gotten along so far." A shrill ringing filled the space and Jack pulled his cell out of his pocket.

"His ears must've been burning. I'm getting a call from the TARDIS." He chuckled. "Hello? Yes she's with me. We're at UNIT. Okay see you soon." He hung up the phone. "They're on their way. So what readings have you gotten that you can't figure out?" Jack asked turning to Kate.

"These." Brigadier threw a folder down in front of him. He got to his feet and began to pace the room with the help of a cane. Besides that though Jack had to admit he looked excellent for eighty-three years old. He opened the folder and was confused by what he saw. He didn't recognize the strange markings at all.

"Rose come here. Enter my mind and see if you can figure out these strange markings." Rose limped over to him. He took her hand and guided her to stand in front of him. She put her cane down and put a hand on each side of his head.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on the image you just saw. I'm not very good at entering minds yet. The Doctor has been working with me on it. If you don't put it out there for me to see I won't find it." Jack nodded and closed his eyes and concentrated. Rose stood stock still and slowly pushed into his mind. She saw the image of a manila folder and a piece of paper inside with familiar markings. She struggled to remember where she had seen them before. She withdrew from Jack's mind and began to pace the room as she sifted through her memories.

"So do you know them?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes. I just can't remember where I've seen them before." Rose replied. Her memories continued to wiz through her mind when suddenly they came to a screeching halt.

Krop Tor.

Rose put her hand to her mouth and let out a strangled sob as the memories of that adventure engulfed her.

"Rosie?" Jack approached her slowly. Suddenly the Doctors, Amy, and Rory burst into the room. Four crossed the room quickly and pulled her to him.

"What is it?" he asked. She placed her hand at his temple and memories flooded his mind. He stiffened as he observed all that had happened on that trip to Krop Tor. Eleven made his way to the desk and saw the folder on it. He picked up and inspected the contents of it. When he saw what it was he immediately dropped the contents to the desk like he had been burned.

"Where did you get these?" he asked quietly looking up at Kate.

"They've been showing up random places." Kate replied.

"We are in a lot of trouble." He said quietly as he turned around and eyed Rose. She was still showing Four everything that was going through her mind. He could see the unspoken communication going back and forth between them. He turned and saw Sarah Jane and The Brigadier and he smiled.

"Hello Sarah Jane." He smiled at her and she walked forward and gave him a hug. He released her and turned to The Brigadier.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you Brigadier?" he smirked at his old friend.

"Doctor? You're so young."

"Yes well. I don't feel young." The Doctor smiled at him.

"So what are we dealing with?" Kate asked gesturing to the folder.

"We are dealing with the Devil." The Doctor said simply.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. He may not be THE devil, if one even exists, but he believes he is and he is more than capable of destroying this entire universe if he is back. Rose and I met him some time ago. We destroyed his body, he transferred his consciousness into a human and he was killed too. As far as we knew he was gone for good. Now that doesn't seem to be the case. I believe his body is gone but his consciousness must've survived." The Doctor replied.

"So what can we do?" Brigadier asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor replied.

"What do you mean nothing? We can't just stand by and let him destroy the universe." Kate said.

"Kate, his consciousness is possessing someone so you're looking at a massive man hunt. He could be anyone in the world from the smallest child to Royalty. We can't do anything until he reveals himself." Rose said as she turned away from Four.

"Alright, I better go and brief everyone." Kate began to walk out of the room but turned back and addressed Rose. "Jack tells me you have advanced combat training. Would you be interested in sticking around a few weeks and training our agents?"

"I would love too." Rose smiled at her.

"They were supposed to start classes today with Captain Roth but I would like you to take his place. If you don't feel up to it today class can be put off for a few days."

"No it's fine I can do it today. What time will it start?" Rose asked.

"Rose." Jack gave her a warning tone.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Four asked her. She rolled her eyes she needed to prove to everyone that even if she was hurting she could still take care of herself.

"One sounds great." Rose smiled. Kate nodded and left the room. Four sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Rose why are you doing this?"

"To remind you of what I'm capable of. I'm not fragile. Even on my bad days I can keep up. Jack will you escort me to the work out facility?" Jack gave Four an apologetic look and escorted Rose out of the room.

Rory walked up and squeezed his shoulder. "Welcome to the dog house."

Four turned and smirked at Rory. "I've had numerous female companions I have an extensive personal relationship with the dog house." Rory laughed and together the inhabitants of the room trickled out and followed Jack and Rose down the hallway.

After a long day the inhabitants of the TARDIS were off in their separate rooms getting ready. Tonight they had been asked by the Brigadier to attend a gala benefiting UNIT, Torchwood, and other government organizations. The Doctors had protested but Amy and Rose put their foot down so now the men were begrudgingly standing in the console room in tuxedos.

Amy walked to the entrance of the console room and took in the men in front of her. She had to admit they cleaned up nice. Rory was in a light grey tuxedo with a white tie and his hair was neatly combed back. Eleven was in a black tuxedo that was cut expertly and framed his lanky frame. He had a red bowtie and the top hat he wore at her wedding. Four was wearing a three piece black tuxedo that was also tailored perfectly. He had his waist coat buttoned up and the top few buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned. Rose had told Amy there was no way in hell she could get him to wear a bowtie. It looked like Rose had put some product in his hair because the curls weren't as frizzy and more manageable. Amy thought they all looked incredibly handsome. Rose came up behind her.

"Are you ready to make an entrance?" Rose asked giggling.

"Yeah." Amy laughed. The women stepped into the console room and the attention of the men turned to them.

Amy was in a slinky silk emerald green ball gown. It gathered loosely at her waist before falling gracefully to the floor. It had a small train that fluttered out behind her. The neckline went up to her collar bone and was held up by dainty strands of rhinestones that crossed over her back holding the dress up. Her entire back was exposed minus the strands of stones shimmering across her milky skin. Her hair was loosely pulled back and curled.

Rose was in a tight red silk evening gown. The top was fitted like a corset and stopped just below her ribcage the skirt was a mermaid style and hugged her tiny frame. Her hair was straightened and fell beautifully across her shoulders and back. Her lips were painted red to match the dress and she was walking with the help of her black cane.

"You two look wonderful." Eleven smiled at them when they entered the room.

"Thank you. You three look dashing." Amy said as she took her husband's hand. The three of them blushed and Amy smiled. She loved it when they did that they were usually so egotistic but when you actually complimented them they would blush like teenagers. Rory stood in front of her and squinted at her sizing her up. He placed a hand on her head and measured her compared to him.

"You aren't wearing heels." He observed.

"Well yeah." Rose stated. "You think we'll ever wear heels when we're with them." She stated as she jerked her thumb in the direction of the Doctors. Amy lifted her skirt and revealed a pair of black combat boots while Rose lifted hers to reveal the trainers from the Doctors tenth incarnation.

The men burst into laughter at their footwear. Four and Eleven turned to the console and began to pilot it to Sarah Jane's house. Since Clara was with the Maitland's for the week the Doctor had offered to escort Sarah Jane.

Rory watched Four and Rose. He noticed they were wearing wedding rings and it made him smile. Four had on a thick yellow gold band and Rose had on a wedding set. It was yellow gold with a beautiful two carat square diamond in the center. The diamond was surrounded in smaller diamonds and the band was covered in them. It was stunning.

They picked up Sarah Jane and landed outside the gala. They walked up to the entrance and waited to be let in. It was a very formal event with a lot of important people so they had to be announced. They had to switch aliases around because having four Smiths in the group would look really out of place. Eleven stuck with Doctor John Smith and he escorted Sarah Jane. Four went with Doctor James Tyler and his wife Rose Tyler. Rory and Amy were just glad they didn't need aliases.

They were seated at a table at the front of the room near the stage. They were seated with The Brigadier and Kate. The Torchwood team was at the table next to them. Jack made his way over and smiled at the group.

"Well don't you all look absolutely beautiful." He eyed Four up and down and winked at him.

"I don't think so Jack." Four clapped Jack on the back and sat down.

"Never going to happen Jack. I don't share." Rose smiled at him.

"Aw come on Rosie. There are two Doctors in this universe now. That's like my dream come true." Jack smiled at her.

"And on that note I think I'm going to go explore the open bar." Rory said pointing to a corner.

"I second that." Four said standing back up. "I don't really want to see where this conversation goes and I'm thoroughly uncomfortable."

Amy sat down and was trying to stifle her giggles.

"Rosie would you like to dance?" Jack offered Rose his arm.

"I would love too." Jack took her cane from her and leaned it against her husband's chair for safekeeping.

"Don't get to comfortable Pond; I'm coming for you next." Jack winked at Amy and she winked back.

Jack took Rose in his arms and spun her expertly across the floor. "You seem to be doing better." He observed.

"I feel so much better. The combat class did me good." Rose laid her head on his chest.

"So the Doctors are forgiven?"

"Yes they are forgiven. They promised not to underestimate me and I promised to stay in the TARDIS if I was feeling bad enough and if I don't want to stay in the TARDIS by myself they'll take me to Earth or the Doctor will spend a lazy day in bed with me."

"I'm sure deep down he really doesn't mind that option." Jack chuckled.

"Oh no I think he secretly hopes for it." Rose laughed.

"Oh my word." Jack inhaled suddenly.

"What is it?" Rose raised her head and immediately opened up her senses trying to sense danger. Her eyes flashed gold.

"Easy there trigger. There isn't any danger." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well don't react like that! Almost gave me a damn heart attack." Rose muttered. "What were you so taken with?" she asked.

"The most gorgeous creature to grace the planet is standing on the edge of the dance floor making eyes at you." Jack stated.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"There is a man on the edge of the dance floor that is absolutely gorgeous. He's tall, muscular, has a beautiful olive skin tone, long wavy brown hair, and brown eyes that look like they can bore into your soul."

Rose rolled her eyes. It sounded like Jack was about to expire right there on the dance floor.

"He's coming over here." The man approached them and tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" he asked. He had a beautiful accent. Rose thought it sounded French.

"With which one of us?" Jack asked boldly. The man chuckled.

"I would like to dance with the young lady if that's alright."

"Is that alright?" Jack addressed Rose.

"Sure." Rose shrugged. Jack let her go and moved away from her and the man stepped forward.

Jack walked back over to the table and sat down next to Amy.

"My name is Gaston Hollings, what's your name?"

"Rose Tyler." Rose said smiling.

"It's lovely to make your acquaintance. So how did you end up here do you work for one of the organizations?" the man asked politely.

"Yes, I work for UNIT with my husband and several friends. I also have friends in Torchwood." Rose stated. She technically didn't work for UNIT in this universe but she felt it was best not to explain that. The man took her in his arms and began to spin her as a waltz came on. He was very light on his feet.

"I'm a major benefactor to UNIT. Have you worked there long? I think I would remember you."

"For a long time now." Rose said vaguely.

"Rose Tyler… your name sounds so familiar." The man smiled.

"Oh?" Rose asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes I think I've heard an alias of yours though."

"And what would that be?" Rose asked.

The man leaned in close to her pressing himself to her. Rose could feel his breath near her ear and her skin crawled. _"Theta." _she projected the thought in a rush and let as much of her feeling of fear seep through the bond with her husband.

"The Valiant Child." The man whispered into her ear. She felt a small prick to her neck like a needle and everything went black.

Four was standing at the back with Rory and The Brigadier when a wave of fear hit him from Rose. He pinched the bridge of his nose and his head whipped towards their table. He didn't see her there just Jack, Sarah Jane, and Amy. He scanned the crowd for her and couldn't spot her anywhere.

"Excuse me gentlemen."

Rory took in his expression and grabbed his arm. "Is everything okay?"

"No. Something is very wrong. I need to find Rose." He walked towards their table and Rory followed him. He walked up briskly.

"Where is Rose?"

"On the dance floor." Jack replied turning to the floor. His eyebrows knitted together when he realized she wasn't there. "She was just there dancing with someone."

"Who?" Four asked shortly.

"I don't know. He asked to cut in and Rose said it was fine and he started dancing with her."

Four ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated growl. He threw back the contents of his drink and slammed the tumbler down on the table. Suddenly the sound system crackled to life.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?!"

Everyone's attention turned to the stage. Gaston was standing there supporting an unconscious Rose. There was a collective gasp and a few shrieks from the crowd as everyone took in the sight in front of them.

"I need the Doctors to step forward. I know there are two of you. I know everything so there isn't any use in trying to trick me just do as I say and I might let her live. It would be a shame to kill something this beautiful she's so strong yet so soft." His hands drifted across Rose's collar bone and ghosted over the tops of her breast.

Rory glanced over at Four. He was gripping the back of his chair so hard his knuckles were white. He saw his jaw tense and his face was an emotionless mask. Rory could see the rage bubbling up in him and he knew he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"What's the plan?" Jack asked leaning over to Four and Eleven.

"Amy, Sarah Jane, and I are going to find the main circuit breaker and work on cutting the lights." Eleven said. "Rory, you and Jack stay with him." Amy and Eleven slipped towards the back of the room where they slipped out of the room.

Four picked up Roses cane and made his way towards the stage. He ascended the steps. "I'm here. So why don't you hand her over to my friend here and you can have me instead." He motioned Jack forward.

"I don't think so." Gaston smiled at him. "I have demands."

"Of course you do. You lot always have demands."

"Where is the Doctor from this universe?" Gaston demanded.

"I'm not sure he seemed to have slipped away." Four replied as he twirled the cane in his hand. Jack and Rory were watching him closely. Anyone who didn't know the Doctor would think he was calm and collected but they could see the storm raging in his eyes. "You see this is a rather lovely party and people are enjoying themselves. We can't keep track of everyone." Four smiled at him.

"I don't have time for games Doctor." Gaston replied. He tightened his grip on Roses neck and Jack stepped forward but Four held up a hand halting him. Jack had no idea how he was so at ease.

"Don't you though? You haven't stated your demands, your plan, and your ultimate goal for the universe. That's how it usually happens I travel, I come in contact with something or someone messing with the laws of time or civilizations, they make demands, and I stop them. You would think I would get tired of the same routine day after day but I can't complain." He smiled and shrugged.

"Just as arrogant as the day I met you all those years ago."

"Well you didn't meet me exactly."

"I met his Fourth incarnation aren't you the same?" Gaston asked tilting his head.

"You met his tenth incarnation." Jack stated.

"No I met his Fourth." Gaston stated.

"Who are you?" Four narrowed his eyes.

"I am Sutekh the Destroyer."

"You aren't the Beast?" Four tilted his head.

"No the beast was an ally of mine. A fellow Osirian a powerful ally but I see that the Doctors meddling destroyed him too. Enough talking I've grown impatient. You will take me to the TARDIS." Gaston looked towards the back of the room and everyone's gaze turned towards the door there. Eleven, Sarah Jane, and Amy were being escorted in by two men in Egyptian masks. "Come on then lead the way." Gaston shifted Rose so he could carry her but still kept a firm grip on her neck. As the group approached Amy and Eleven the Doctors made eye contact and Eleven nodded. They allowed themselves to be escorted to the TARDIS. Eleven opened her and everyone stepped inside Four and Eleven made their way to the console and put them into the vortex without Sutekh noticing.

"So Sutekh how did you escape your prison on Mars?" Eleven asked turning to him.

"You trapped me in that time tunnel and I knew I was going to die there but when Nasa started its exploration of Mars the rover stumbled onto the receptor of the lodestone and I was freed. I am not fully restored though. The time tunnel took my strength. Now you will aid me in conquering the universe. All life must die. I am the supreme being. I will dispose of your companions if you refuse to aid me. Then after you have aided me I will keep the two of you for all eternity. It would be nice to have some entertainment. As for the girl here," Gaston began to gently rub circles on Roses neck, "I think I shall keep her. She will be mine."

"Doctor don't do it." Amy yelled. One of the guards pushed her back and stepped on her leg snapping it. She let out an enraged shriek and glared up at them. Rory was at her side in an instant. He stood up and backhanded the guard who knocked him to the side.

"DON'T touch them." Eleven yelled.

"First Doctor you will take me back in time so I can kill my brother Horus." Eleven and Four turned to the console and began to put coordinates in. After some shaking the TARDIS calmed. Sutekh walked backwards towards the door keeping his eyes trained on the people there. Suddenly the TARDIS lurched and groaned an angry grinding noise came from the console and the force of the shaking caused Gaston to lose his balance. Rose dropped to the floor and slid a few feet from him as the TARDIS shook. Jack ran for her and scooped her up before going to lay her down in the jump seat next to Amy Rory kneeled in front of them as he checked them both over. Jack and Sarah Jane moved to stand protectively in front of Amy and Rose.

"Now you have nothing to bargain with. So now we are going to take you somewhere you can never escape." Four gave him a tight smile.

"You think I have nothing to bargain with?" Gaston broke out into a sinister grin. His eyes glowed green and suddenly Rose gasped for air behind them. Rory reached up and checked her pulse.

"She isn't breathing." Rory turned to the Doctors. Finally Fours resolve broke and he lunged at Gaston. He shoved him roughly against the wall and put the cane to his neck cutting off the breath to his lungs. "Release your hold on her!" he growled. Gaston smiled as Roses limp form fell to the floor and her body began to shake. Four pulled away from him and backhanded him. Gaston brought his fist up to punch him and Four grabbed his arm before turning and bringing his arm down on his own shoulder cracking the mans arm. Gaston let out a pained yell and Four flipped the man over his back before stepping on his chest pinning him. "Release your hold." He said through clenched teeth. Gaston's eyes still glowed green. Four grabbed him by his hair and dragged him over to the console. Eleven saw the part of the console he was heading to and grabbed the railing and held on for dear life.

"Everyone grab on to a rail and don't let go until we tell you! Jack grab Rose!" Everyone grabbed on as Fours hand slammed down on a red button on the console. He grabbed onto the console as the TARDIS doors flew open. She created an air lock and Gaston was sucked out into space. Eleven fought against the force of it and reached over and hit the button again and the doors shut. Everyone dropped to the floor at once as the TARDIS steadied herself. "It's safe you can let go." Four rushed over and scooped Rose up before running down the corridor to the med bay. Rory followed closely behind with Amy. They got Rose hooked up to an iv and made sure she was breathing normally now that Sutekh didn't have a hold on her. Four pulled the scanner over to their beds and the TARDIS scanned the girls. Besides a few bruises and Amy's broken leg they seemed to be fine. The sedative in Roses system was working its way though and all scans showed the baby was fine. Everyone worked in silence as the Doctors helped Rory set Amy's leg and they got her into a cast. After everything was taken care of Four immediately turned and stormed out of the med bay and disappeared deep into the TARDIS.

Rory finally broke the silence. "You know Rose mentioned all those times that they fought in a war and I could never really picture it you know the Doctor fighting on the front lines. We just saw the solider side of him didn't we?"

"Yes." Eleven said quietly as he moved the scanner back into place.

"Will he be okay?" Jack asked.

"He should be fine. Anytime I lose my cool it always takes me awhile to come back from the darkness. It's so easy to slip back into that self loathing that comes at you when your loved ones are in danger. Especially if you have to resort to physical violence. I should go talk to him." Eleven began to walk out the door when Sarah Jane stopped him.

"I'll go." She gave him a small smile and he nodded.

She made her way through the corridors until she came to the library. She heard something break inside and she slipped her head in the door. He was pacing back in forth in front of the fire. He kept pushing his hair out of his face and Sarah Jane smiled. Sometimes she really missed this incarnation of the Doctor. She stepped into the library and walked towards him holding a bowl of warm water and a rag. He glanced at her but then continued his pacing. Sarah sat the bowl on the coffee table and watched him for a minute. His eyes looked conflicted and she knew he was struggling with what he had just done.

"There wasn't another way." She finally said speaking up.

"Wasn't there though? There is always another way and I allowed myself to slip easily back into anger and I just ended a man's life." He replied as he continued to pace he refused to make eye contact with her.

"Doctor, you did what had to be done. If he hadn't threatened Rose then you and the Doctor could've locked him up somewhere but he did. She was dying and there was no other way to defeat him." Sarah Jane stated.

"I hate this side of me Sarah. I don't like it one bit. I'm a Time Lord I should have more control over my emotions. That's why bonding was frowned upon so much in our society because your emotions could so easily govern you."

"Do you regret it?" she asked.

He stopped pacing and looked at her finally. "No."

"Then stop beating yourself up. Your beloved was in danger. She's alive thanks to you." Sarah Jane dipped the rag in the water before wringing it out and approaching him. She reached up and began to clean a gash that he had on his cheek. After several minutes of silence she spoke again. "Did you have a Sarah Jane in your universe?"

"I did."

"What happened to her?" she asked looking up into his piercing blue eyes.

"I took her home. I was called back to Gallifrey. That was the last time I saw her, she still worked with UNIT and I would hear about her from time to time." He stated.

"Why didn't you ever go back and see her?" she asked.

He eyed her and knew she wanted an answer for the actions of this universes Doctor. "Sarah you aren't my Sarah Jane and I'm not your Doctor."

"Just this once could you pretend." Sarah stated.

"When we dropped our Sarah's off we had seen so much with you. So much good and light and wonders but hiding below that, just below the surface, was all the bad things that had happened. How many times had we put you in danger? How many times had you gotten hurt or possessed? You didn't need us in your life. You needed safety, assurance, and love. Something that he, that I, couldn't have given you. We had to take you home so you could live your life because if you continued to travel with us how many adventures would you have lasted ten, twenty, two hundred, or just one? There was no way of knowing whether the next adventure would be your last and we didn't want that. Not for you."

"But for Rose it was okay." She stated. She wasn't jealous she loved Rose but she wanted to understand.

"Was it though? If Rose hadn't gotten trapped in the parallel world would she have made it? Would she have died or left? She could've stayed with him for the rest of her life and he would have to continue on without her. She got trapped though and look where it has gotten her. She met me and I continued to put her life in danger. We traveled and she would get hurt and I used her immortality as an excuse to keep her. I told myself she would be fine and we ran to the stars we ran as fast as we could because we knew the minute we went back to the Earth the war with the Sontarans would start. It raged and we fought. Do you want to know how many times I watched her get injured? I saw her tear whole legions of Sontarans to bits and her travels with this universes Doctor and with me had caused her powers. She wasn't human anymore she was something more and for the longest I couldn't figure out if it was a good thing or not. I was selfish though and I allowed myself to fall in love with her and she fell hard for me. Then she was captured and hurt. Now look at her she's blind, some days she needs a cane, and now I have a baby on the way and how am I going to protect them if I can't even protect the woman I love. That is what happens to the people we love that is what happens when we keep them." He stated firmly. He took in a ragged breath and Sarah saw as he began to close himself off to her. They stood there in silence for a while until she finally spoke again.

"You know you'll make a wonderful father. You don't have to worry about anything happening to them. They have so many people that will love and protect them. Just don't let you self loathing and worry get in the way of loving the people in your life." She said.

He turned to her and surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug. He stepped back and looked down at her. "Thank you. You know you were always his best friend. My Sarah Jane was mine too."

"Well there are very few people greater than I am." She teased and he laughed.

"Come on let's go back to the med bay. Rose should be waking up soon and you need to be there." She slipped her hand in his and together they walked back to check on everyone.


End file.
